El caballero debe obedecer a su Reina
by ClaerenceHenki
Summary: Luego de ver en el peligro al que se enfrentó su Reina la princesa de Arendelle ha decidido transformarse en el caballero a cargo de la seguridad de esta última sin contemplar las consecuencias de sus propios actos.
1. A un año de

Cap. 1 A un año de…

El sonido de las hojas siendo rasgadas con el incesante rasguño de la pluma recién mojada en tinta era el recordatorio de que con su nuevo cargo venían nuevas responsabilidades, pilas y pilas de documentos con respecto a transacciones, acuerdos y leyes para mantener el equilibrio en esa nación que recientemente había no solo tenido que pasar por uno de los veranos más "fríos" que se recordarían por siglos, sino que ahora además de tener a una poderosa reina también tenía poderosos enemigos allá afuera.

Entre rasguño y rasguño se escuchó un tenue suspiro, la chica tras la pluma lo sabía, sabía las implicancias de los eventos que acaban de pasar y por sobre todo sabía que esta calma de verano podía llegar a su fin en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a menos que jugara las piezas adecuadas en el orden correcto.

Vio a su alrededor pequeños copos de nieve cayendo sobre los documentos, sobre sus hombros y sobre el escritorio, aun cuando era verano su poder podía presentarse sin problemas pero en vez de sentir miedo solo sonrió suavemente, su poder ya no le recordaba los años de aislamiento o de su antiguo mantra que pocas veces ocupaba ahora, cada copo de nieve le recordaba a quien había logrado entregarle la forma de descongelar Arendelle e incluso su propio corazón.

-Anna- se levantó de la pesada silla de roble en la cual yacía y asomo su mirada por el vidrio del segundo piso. En primera instancia pudo ver su reflejo, la maldición le había dado de nacimiento un cabello rubio platinado que llevaba atado por una trenza totalmente desordenada, su piel también se había vuelto muy blanca y helada como la nieve que podía convocar a voluntad. Al enfocar un poco más la mirada pudo verla. Ahí estaba ella, radiante como el sol de verano, la pequeña niña pelirroja y pecosa que la despertaba en las noches porque "el cielo estaba despierto y debían jugar". Soltó una pequeña risa llevándose una de sus delicadas manos hacia el rostro, aun en solitario no olvidaba los gestos de cortesía, no así su hermana que veía reír a carcajadas junto a Kristoff, su mejor amigo.

Inicialmente ella pensaba que Anna y Kristoff eran novios, bueno era de esperarse, el rubio algo torpe y con un serio problema para socializar la había llevado a verla a North Mountain perdiendo su fuente de trabajo en el proceso, luego la había llevado al castillo después del accidente donde congelo su corazón y la trajo al castillo dejándola en manos de Hans pensando que "era lo correcto". Pero después de una conversación ocasional que tuvieron hacia un par de meses se enteró que no solo no eran novios sino que Kristoff veía a Anna como una hermana pequeña a quien proteger, haber sido criado por trolls no había sido malo en lo absoluto pero sin familia humana anhelaba sentirse parte de algo y a su vez Anna solo le dio una mirada de esas que solo ella podía dar donde le reprochaba haber pensado algo así.

Sus facciones se tensionaron mostrando una mueca de dolor, recordaba como en su intento de alejarla casi la había matado, aunque si pensaba las cosas detenidamente si la había matado y solo por el deseo de los dioses su corazón se descongelo frente a ella, por el acto de "amor".

Después del accidente con Hans, Anna le había pedido al rubio que le ayudara con lecciones de esgrima y defensa personal, se le había metido en la cabeza que sería algo así como "Joan" la chica que estaba colgada en el cuarto de las pinturas, sería el caballero de la reina y la protegería de cualquier intento de agresión aunque tuviera que dar su vida, "aunque ya di mi vida por ti una vez Elsie". Esa frase dicha durante el término de una de las prácticas con el rubio le había causado un dolor que prefirió esconder y enmascarar en una risa apagada. Kristoff no lo noto, Anna si y de ahí vino la siguiente frase que dejo sin habla a la reina de hielo "Elsie, yo daría mi vida mil veces por ti, te amo más de lo que crees".

Puso su mano contra el cristal dejando una pequeña capa de hielo alrededor de esta – yo también te amo, de una forma que no podrías creer – susurró dejando que el hielo avanzara por la ventana más de lo debido… -el mantra, repite Elsa, repite – en su mente las palabras dichas por su padre cuando le entrego su primer par de guantes para evitar que dejara capas de hielo en todo lo que tocara – ocúltalo, no sientas… - se había prometido no volver a usar esa frase pero conforme los meses pasaron se vio en la obligación de volver.

-¡ELSAAAAAA! – Pudo escuchar un grito provenir del exterior, vio el hielo, vio la nieve, respiro hondo y abrió con cuidado la ventana – ¡Elsa!, ¿estás bien?, vimos hielo salir de la ventana, ¿quieres que suba?- sintió sus mejillas arder al ver a la pelirroja con su uniforme de entrenamiento que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, en su mano derecha un "waster" de madera bastante astillado por las constantes prácticas y su rostro cubierto de sudor y polvo que le daban un aire tan… tan… - estoy bien chicos, solo son problemas del reino nada importante, sigan con su práctica – antes de esperar respuesta cerro la ventana dejando a los dos esgrimistas mirándose aturdidos preguntándose que había sido todo eso.

Por otro lado la "reina de hielo" se derretía de solo recordar la imagen que acaba de pasar frente a sus ojos, aun en su vestido totalmente hecho de cristales de hielo sentía un fuego recorrerle todo el cuerpo, ese fuego tenia nombre y era Anna, pero estaba prohibido.

-Mama, Papa, ¿Por qué tuve que nacer con dos maldiciones? – miro el retrato de sus padres en una de las paredes del estudio, sus miradas frías y estoicas no arrojaban respuesta alguna aunque Elsa ya sabía lo que debía hacer. Se sentó nuevamente, respiro hondo y hundió la gruesa punta de la pluma en el tintero sosteniéndola con fuerza, derritió el hielo y la nieve a su alrededor evitando arruinar el trabajo ya avanzado y siguió en lo que estaba como si nada hubiera sucedido.

-

-a veces me gustaría que fuera más abierta conmigo… - suspiro la chica pecosa de ojos azules mientras tomaba un gran trago de agua atragantándose en el acto y tosiendo compulsivamente luego de este.

- ya te he dicho que debes beber con más tranquilidad – sonrió de lado el rubio a su lado quien también bebió para luego sentarse a su lado – debes dejarle su espacio Anna, ella también debe reacomodarse luego de todo lo que paso, ahora es reina, tiene responsabilidades y cosas que hacer… -

-Si pero ya va más de un año de eso – interrumpió la pelirroja recibiendo un vaso de agua cayendo sobre su cabeza.

-también te he dicho que debes dejar que las personas terminen de hablar, interrumpir no es cortes – le sonrió y revolvió su pelo con malicia para desordenarlo más de lo que ya estaba – deberías adoptar ese estilo te queda bien.

-cállate y ayúdame a recoger el equipo – ambos se levantaron del improvisado haciendo en el que estaban, internamente agradecía el intento del rubio por sacarla de sus pensamientos pero nada podría hacerlo, nada exceptuando a ella y esa mirada fría que se suscitaba en sus ojos cuando trataba de esconder algo.

¿Había hecho algo mal de nuevo? ¿Su Elsa creería que estaba con Kristoff de nuevo?, esperen, ¿su Elsa?, bueno es verdad que desde hacía tiempo que Elsa había pasado a ser de su propiedad en sus pensamientos, en sus sueños y durante sus prácticas, su imagen le daba fuerza para seguir sin importar el cansancio o los golpes certeros que le daba su maestro para intentar debilitarla, quería convertirse en su caballero a toda costa en caso de que algo malo pasara.

Pero algo había comenzado a crecer en ella además de su ya desarrollada fuerza, era algo que se removía cada vez que se encontraban durante la cena, algo que saltaba cada vez que durante la noche se metía a hurtadillas en su habitación y la observaba dormir para luego acostarse a su lado. Si era raro, eso no lo hacían los hermanos de ningún tipo, como se lo había explicado Kristoff hacia un par de meses atrás cuando luego de una pelea con la "reina de hielo" corrió hacia la casa que se había comprado a regañadientes su amigo por sugerencia de su alumna. "Lo que me estas describiendo es amor, pero una forma diferente de amor, tu no la amas como hermana sino como algo más".

Realmente agradecía tener al grandulón de su lado que en vez de reaccionar asqueado ante la noticia solo dijo "son tan obvias que ni ustedes se dan cuenta". En verdad quería creer en esas palabras pero sabía que en ningún caso sería correspondido tal sentimiento, ni siquiera pensaba en contarle, no se arriesgaría a perderla.

-Oye distraída, ya nos vamos con Sven y Olaf, ¿vienes o te quedas con tu "reina"? – esa última frase le valió un zapato volando directamente a su cabeza por parte de la más baja y un "Si me quedare con "mi reina"" seguido de unos pasos presurosos y la risa del bromista de fondo – vamos chicos, creo que hoy será el día en que todo se sepa y será mejor que estemos lejos del castillo.


	2. La puerta

La hora de la cena llego sin que rubia se presentara en el comedor – debe tener mucho trabajo – susurro la pelirroja jugando con un brócoli de su ya fría cena. No había querido comer nada hasta que su reina viniera a cenar pero al sentir la puerta principal abrirse y ver a Kai entrar con un aire de preocupación en su rostro supo que no traería buenas noticias.

-buenas noches princesa Anna, lamento informarle que la reina Elsa ha decidido no cenar con usted el día de hoy y me ha pedido expresamente que cene sin importar si ella… - antes que el mayordomo familiar hubiera terminado la frase un raudo rayo rojo serpenteante corrió por los pasillos hacia las escaleras y por ultimo hacia la puerta que tantas veces había tocado en su infancia.

Dudo por un segundo y sintió un escalofrió al sentir el frio hierro contra su mano desnuda, pero decidió no dudar al girar el pomo solo para darse cuenta con horror que la puerta estaba cerrada por dentro.

-¡ELSA, ME PROMETISTE NO CERRARLA DENUEVO!–sin tapujos comenzó a golpear la puerta con fuerza, quería romperla, atravesarla, el miedo invadió su cuerpo por completo, temblaba y sintió lagrimas hirviendo recorrer sus mejillas – ¡ELSAAA! – llamo de nuevo golpeando más y más fuerte sin darse cuenta de las pequeñas manchas de sangre que estaban quedando sobre la blanca e inmaculada pintura de la robusta puerta de madera, no lograría romperla ni aunque lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas.

Cayo de rodillas, se sintió débil y culpable, ¿y si algo le había pasado? y si… - ¿Anna? – sintió esa voz, la voz de la persona por quien estaba gritando, sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzo a sus brazos tomándola por la cintura y hundiendo su rostro en el espacio entre el cuello y la clavícula.

-¿Por los dioses Anna que te sucede? – la voz de la mayor sonaba preocupada pero no quería soltarla, la idea de perderla la invadió por completo y dejarla ir no era una opción. Sintió unos brazos fríos acurrucarla mientras una mano acariciaba su pelo con suavidad – pensaste que me había encerrado de nuevo – un suave movimiento en forma de si le dio la razón a la pelirrubia que solo contesto pasando suavemente sus helados dedos por la nuca de la menor.

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo y usando lo poco de cordura que le quedaba contuvo un gemido que se había formado en su garganta, dioses todo había pasado tan rápido que no se había dado cuenta ni como había terminado ahogando sus sollozos en el cuello de su hermana mayor y sintiendo ese tenue aroma a invierno que solo ella tenía.

Tenerla así de cerca no estaba ayudando a alejar los pensamientos que tuvo hoy en la tarde ni mucho menos cuando noto el escalofrió de su hermana menor al pasar sus dedos por su nuca… pasar sus dedos por su nuca ¿en qué demonios pensaba? Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para reaccionar cuando su cuerpo involuntariamente volvió a hacerlo solo que ahora presionando su uña con delicadeza, como si estuviera escribiendo sobre un pergamino de seda, para sus sorpresa otro escalofrió seguido de un suspiro bastante audible que le llevo a sonrojarse, debía soltarse ahora o podría hacer algo de lo que se arrepintiera el resto de su vida.

Al sentir nuevamente el toque frio de esos dedos pero con más presión no pudo aguantar soltar al menos un sonido y aferrarse instintivamente con más fuerza, ¿Elsa la estaba tentando?, no, eso era imposible aunque así pareciera, ¿y si ella jugaba el mismo juego?, la piel de su cuello se veía tan provocativa como la vena que palpitaba rápidamente en él, sus labios estaban tan cerca, su aroma era demasiado provocativo también, estaba tan cerca a tan solo unos centímetros que sentía el frio contra sus labios "no, debo soltarme o podría hacer algo de lo que me arrepienta el resto de mi vida", pensó.

Como si estuvieran sincronizadas mentalmente ambas se separaron mirando para otros lados, ambas sonrojadas y pensando lo peor de la situación, la chica pecosa pensó hablar pero fue detenida ante la atónita mirada de su hermana hacia sus manos.

-estas… ¿estas sangrando?, ¡¿estas sangrando?! – repitió con miedo y terror para luego mirar hacia la puerta de su habitación, ahora comprendía todo, le había pedido a Kai que le avisara a Anna que no cenaría hoy con ella, tenía muchas cosas que hacer y pensar, además le había pedido que cerrara la puerta de su habitación porque había decidido tenerle de sorpresa a Anna que se mudaría a la habitación contigua a la suya para que no tuviera que cruzar medio castillo todas las mañanas y así alcanzar a desayunar juntas.

Conociendo a Anna debió de pensar lo peor y corrió hacia su habitación encontrándola cerrada, era su culpa, su maldita culpa nuevamente, la había dañado de nuevo.

La nieve comenzó a caer a su alrededor mientras temblorosamente tomaba las dañadas manos de Anna sin saber que hacer o cómo reaccionar. La menor la miro y como si leyera su mente dijo– no es nada, no fue tu culpa, no pienses que esto es tu culpa Elsa, no lo es, en ningún caso lo es – al notar el estado de sus manos comenzó el dolor pero decidió ignorarlo y tomar el frio y pálido rostro que tenía en frente entre ellas – me he hecho peores heridas en prácticas Elsie, esto es solo un rasguño – sonrió tontamente y agrego – si quiero ser el caballero de la reina debo de soportar estas cositas - mientras los copos de nieve a su alrededor dejaron de caer, la mirada de su contraparte se suavizo y la tomo por las muñecas.

-perdón, debí de avisarte antes, ven vamos a mi habitación te curare esas manos – la guio hasta la otra sala del edificio saludando a algunos guardias encargados de las rondas nocturnas. En ningún momento del viaje Elsa soltó su mano lo cual la hacía demasiado feliz como para ser normal, "si tan solo fuera correspondido", pensó raudamente la pecosa para luego mover su cabeza sin que la mayor se diera cuenta "nunca lo será, deja de pensarlo".

* * *

Luego de pedirle a Kai vendas, agua y su absoluta discreción ambas se encerraron teniendo así un incómodo momento a solas.

El sonido del agua y algunas quejas por parte de la aspirante a caballero llevaron a la reina de este hablar – ¿te duele mucho? – se reprochó a si misma por la pregunta absurda y estúpida que había formulado, obviamente le dolía, por eso se quejaba, se sintió más culpable que antes y la aludida lo noto al ver esos fríos ojos azules opacarse lentamente.

-no no… no duele nada… si incluso ni lo siento jajaja, es como cuando recibí mi primer golpe en las practicas con Kristoff, fue tan divertido porque me dijo defiende y no lo hice y el golpeó muy fuerte y aunque no me dio en la cabeza logre escapar entonces me llego en el hombro y te imaginaras la fuerza que tiene y me quedo como una herida pero pequeña como esto y… - sintió una risa seguida de ese gesto que adoraba, le encantaba ver a la mayor llevarse delicadamente una mano cerca de los labios dejando aún más fino el acto de haberse reído, era perfecta a sus ojos, perfecta en todo sentido – perdón comencé a divagar, ¿verdad? – se unió a la risa de su momentáneamente enfermera.

-eres tan dulce cuando divagas – la frase salió de sus fríos labios sin pensar y cuando cayó en cuenta el sonrojo en sus mejillas podría haberla delatado frente a cualquier persona, menos frente a su hermana, o eso esperaba.

-gr…gracias, aunque tú eres más dulce, bueno no me refiero a que divagues para ser dulce, sino que eres dulce y hermosa… espera… que… - nuevamente se encontraron mirando en direcciones distintas esperando que la otra no notara ningún cambio extraño.

-eh… Elsa… el agua – la aludida miro el agua congelada de la fuente y suspiro triste – no te preocupes mis manos ya están bien solo necesitan las vendas-.

Con un cuidado como si estuviera tomando un objeto sagrado acomodo la mano derecha de la pelirroja para comenzar a vendarla, acto seguido tomo su mano izquierda y repitió el mismo proceso tomando ambas manos al final – dormirás conmigo hoy y todas las noches hasta que estén mejor – sin esperar respuesta beso sus nudillos vendados – y quiero que suspendas por ahora las practicas con Kristoff, debes recuperarte bien – viendo que iba a recibir un contra argumento agrego junto a una pequeña risa – y es una orden de la reina para su caballero.

La mescla de sentimientos en su pecho era indescriptible en ese momento, quería seguir entrenando, perfeccionándose, pero la posibilidad de dormir con su Elsa sin tener que meterse a hurtadillas a su habitación y tenerla cerca era lo suficiente como para dejar la idea del caballero de lado por un par de días.

-Como usted guste mi reina – respondió casi en un suspiro y agrego – Te amo Elsa –sonrojándose pero ya sin preocuparse por la poca luz de la habitación.

-Yo también te amo Anna- respondió, también casi en un suspiro y dejo un suave beso en su mejilla deseando poder moverse un poco más allá.


	3. El cristal

Hacia una semana que dormida con la persona que había congelado su corazón. Ambas recostadas sobre la gran y cómoda cama digna de la reina. Cualquiera hubiera podido dormir como si no hubiera mañana, cualquiera menos una inquieta pelirroja que contemplaba como hechizada el suave vaivén del pecho de la persona que más amaba en este mundo. Suspiro al ver como la monarca soltaba una larga respiración entre sueños y sin pensar retiro unos mechones de pelo de su rostro.

La luz de la aurora boreal resaltaba cada pequeño rasgo en el rostro de su compañera de cama, esas pequeñas pecas que se volvían casi invisibles por la palidez de su piel. Era normal que ambas las tuvieran, eran hermanas y los hermanos se parecen.

Hermanas, esa palabra supo amarga en su boca y pensamientos, por alguna razón extraña y caprichosa los dioses no solo le habían dado una maldición a la que yacía dormida ahora acurrucada hacia su lado con su cabello enmarañado y sus labios semi abiertos, no, también la habían maldecido a ella con un sentimiento prohibido, un taboo inquebrantable e imperdonable.

Sintio algo caliente bajar por su mejilla, una solitaria lagrima confirmaba el dolor de su alma mientras que con su mano aun vendada seguía retirando mechones rebeldes, "Elsa" susurro en la semi oscuridad reacomodándose para seguir durmiendo no sin antes susurrar un suave "te amo" mientras secaba sus ojos. 

* * *

Aún era temprano cuando decidió levantarse, el lugar a su derecha yacía aun durmiendo su hermana mayor con un suave tono rozado en sus mejillas, rio tratando de no despertarla y se levantó de la cama haciendo el menor ruido posible, haber estado una semana sin entrenar la estaba volviendo inquieta, tenía demasiada energía y estar cerca de ella con toda esta energía de sobra no le ayudaba en lo absoluto.

-Pensé que Elsa no dejaría que entrenaras hasta que te recuperaras – dijo perezosamente un rubio medio despierto afirmándose en el dintel de su puerta. Ambos pasaron a la casa para resguardarse del común frio mañanero de aquella ciudad del norte. – Y yo tampoco te entrenare si no estás recuperada el 100%, recuerda que la última vez te pasó algo grave por querer hacer las cosas a tu manera cuando te dije que no debía ser así -.

Por supuesto que Anna se acordaba de ese momento y las consecuencias de sus acciones casi le costaron algo más que unos simples rasguños como ahora…

_Hace unos meses atrás durante el invierno_

La nieve se veía increíble ese año, parecía una suave y mullida almohada extendida hasta donde los ojos pudieran ver. Se detuvo a observar el lugar donde tendría lugar el entrenamiento de hoy, una pequeña cascada congelada rodeada de un estanque donde aún algunos peses se movían bajo la gruesa capa de hielo. Tubo el inocente pensamiento de que si los peses sentirían frio pero aparto esas cosas de su mente, necesitaba concentrarse para la prueba de hoy.

Siguiendo a su amigo y hermano honorario dejaron las cosas recostadas sobre el tronco de un árbol cercano donde además tomaron asiento Olaf y Sven. Esos dos se habían vuelto inseparables y no solo porque Sven gustaba de comer los copos de nieve que caían de la nube de Olaf, sino porque de algún extraño modo habían logrado una conexión que les permitía hablar por horas sin el "traductor" de Kristoff.

-Bien hoy entrenaremos tu resistencia pero recuerda que de sentir que no puedes más debes avisarme inmediatamente – la voz del rubio la saco de sus pensamientos y procedió a seguirlo a la base de la cascada congelada, de un firme golpe rompió el hielo de la cascada y el estanque. Kristoff tenía una fuerza impresionante, aunque era natural luego de tener que cargar a tantos hermanos trolls, Anna en verdad esperaba tener esa capacidad algún día para defender a su Elsa.

De nuevo ese pensamiento, "su Elsa" volvió a resonar en su mente – oye distraída, si quieres arrepentirte aun estas a tiempo, parece que no tienes las agallas aun para un entrenamiento de verdad – el comentario despreocupado de su compañero logro encender su fuego competitivo.

-Veremos quien termina rindiéndose primero – dijo con aire triunfal mientras se cambiaba sus ropas de invierno por su traje de entrenamiento que consistía en un pantalón hecho de una gruesa piel de oso, un pequeño top hecho también de piel y unas botas del mismo material.

-Anna – el rubio ya sin su usual traje de cuero la miro seriamente – esto no es un juego, no es una competencia, esto es serio y lo hago solo porque me has demostrado que tienes lo que se necesita – la pelirroja solo asintió y este termino de colocarse su uniforme también.

Desde hacía meses quería hacer esta prueba, una especie de prueba de adultez para los trolles jóvenes que querían participar de la línea de defensa de su pequeña comunidad, no es que los trolles tuvieran enemigos naturales o siquiera que tuvieran enemigos, muy pocas personas sabían de su existencia y por lo general eran personas que mantenían el secreto, aun así ellos mantenían sus tradiciones y códigos del pasado.

Recordaba como Gran Pabbie les conto sobre la inescrupulosa caza de ellos en el pasado debido a su excesiva confianza en los humanos, cosa que casi destruyo a su pueblo y solo pequeñas comunidades como la suya habían logrado sobrevivir en el anonimato.

Amarro una larga cuerda a su cintura al igual que el grandulón a su lado y estos la amarraron a el árbol donde estaban sus cosas, con paso firme atravesaron la cortina de agua escuchando un "suerte" por parte del muñeco de nieve que los veía con un poco de preocupación.

La cascada solo era una fachada para lo que realmente había detrás, una red de túneles iluminados por pequeñas piedras de fuego se desplegaba antes sus ojos, la pecosa no podía creer lo que veía y solo se limitó a quedar boquiabierta mientras avanzaba hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro deteniéndola – tendrás 30 min y debes de escoger solo un camino, si la cuerda no te deja avanzar más debes retroceder y volver a entrar aun cuando eso signifique que te quedes sin tiempo – torpe golpe que la hiso tambalear sobre sus pies seguido de una risa adorno el siguiente comentario de su entrenador – y si no lo logras a la primera no te preocupes, gran Pabbie me trajo aquí unas 5 veces antes de sacar el cristal correcto-. Saco de adentro de sus ropas un cristal dorado que brillaba con fuerza.

-has escuchado el dicho "el alumno supera al maestro" – y sin esperar respuesta se lanzó al primer túnel que vio delante, la misión era simple, debía de revisar las paredes y las estancias que encontrara hasta sentir que había encontrado su cristal. A diferencia de los cristales normales, estos te daban alguna habilidad aunque Kristoff nunca quiso decirle que habilidad le había dado su cristal ella solo esperaba encontrarlo pronto aunque eso significara tener que entrar en una cueva lleva de peligros como criaturas más viejas que el propio Arendelle asechando en cada corredor de cada intrincado pasillo por delante.

Despertó pesadamente en algo mullido bajo ella, su cabeza y cuerpo dolían como si le hubieran dado la peor golpiza de su vida, pudo sentir una venda cubriéndole parte del brazo derecho a la altura del hombro y un punzante ardor comenzó a recórrele. Sintió gritos pero eran fuera de la habitación, eran dos voces que reconocía e instintivamente se levantó de la cama solo para acabar de bruces al suelo, no entendía nada solo recordaba la prueba, ella se había soltado de la cuerda, de verdad quería el cristal y luego solo recordó una sombra y un pinchazo.

Las voces discutían cada vez más fuerte, la había cagado, de haber seguido el consejo de su mejor amigo no estaría en el suelo de la habitación sintiéndose inútil, lo último que recordó fue la puerta abriéndose mostrando Elsa con su rostro bañado en lágrimas y preocupación.

_En el tiempo presente_

-te diré que haremos, no entrenaremos pero saldremos a caminar, siento que te han pasado muchas cosas estos días y necesitas sacarte todo eso del pecho – sonrío el grandote sirviéndole una taza de café.

-gracias – se limitó a sonreírle devuelta mientras tomaba un sorbo del amargo trago, realmente Kristoff era no solo su mejor amigo, era su hermano perdido.


	4. Invitación

Estaba molesta y se notaba por el incesante rasguño de la segunda tercera pluma que usaba ese día – mierda – murmuro entre dientes al notar que había roto otra pluma más y arruinado la copia de un documento importante.

El motivo por el cual la rubia estaba tan enojada era bastante simple, Anna no estaba, tampoco su equipo, le había desobedecido pero más que eso había dio a entrenar sin estar totalmente recuperada. A su mente vinieron imágenes del accidente del cristal, de cuando la vio medio muerta colgando de los brazos de un Kristoff casi tan herido como ella y con gran Pabbie siguiéndolos, junto a Bulda y una gran caja de lo que parecían ser pociones o brebajes.

Respiro hondo y confió en el criterio del amigo de su hermana menor esperando no encontrarse nuevamente con la imagen de ambos volviendo medio muertos por alguna "intrepidez" de su hermana.

Hermana, había soñado con ella anoche, aunque era normal habiendo dormido toda la semana juntas. Sintió sus mejillas arder al recordar el impuro acto que había acontecido hoy en la mañana luego de despertar de aquel sueño tan "extraño" por tacharlo de alguna forma. Cerró sus gélidos ojos solo para sentir como el calor la invadía nuevamente, casi pudo sentir de nuevo esa sensación tan surreal de esta mañana.

* * *

"Elsa… Elsa…" los jadeos de la menor se contrarrestaban con el sonrojo profundo de sus pecosas mejillas, Elsa no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, esos hermosos e inocentes ojos azules la miraban con una lujuria sin medida mientras sus caderas golpeaban suavemente creando una suave y torturante fricción entre ellas, sus susurros y jadeos en su oído no la ayudaban en nada con respecto al calor que estaba derritiendo su cuerpo, se sentía en llamas casi como si estuviera en el infierno.

-mmm… Anna – despertó de repente encontrándose en una posición difícil de explicar si estuviera con alguien más en esa misma habitación en ese momento. Un sueño, había sido un sueño aunque su interior aun ardía al igual que sus mejillas y entre sus piernas. El frio que emanaba el lado donde la pequeña pelirroja protagonista de su reciente sueño dormía le indico que se había levantado hace bastante rato ya, estaba sola, en su habitación, sentía su aroma tan cerca…

-¡no! Pero qué demonios me pasa… - se sentó en la cama con cierta dificultad soltando un pequeño suspiro al sentir el rose provocado por sus piernas al juntarlas, paso sus manos por su cabello rubio platinado respirando agitadamente, ¿en verdad contemplaba hacer eso?, ¿en ese momento?... bueno estaba sola, su pequeña hermana había salido ya hacía mucho.

Como una bofetada la palabra hermana resonó en su cabeza, esa semana había sido realmente tortuosamente hermosa, pudo abrazarla, verla dormir y dudar sobre robar un beso de esos labios tibios como el sol de verano que respiraban suaves a su lado junto antes del alba. Movió su cabeza con fuerza hacia los lados pero su reciente sueño sumado a esa semana de tensión entre sus sentimientos y el papeleo del reino la tenía al borde del colapso.

Miro la almohada que ella había estado usando, sintió el dulce aroma de la pelirroja y trago duramente, estaba sola, era su habitación, nadie podría enterarse. Temblorosamente su mano derecha roso la tela de la almohada como si de la chica de sus sueños de tratara, la acaricio lentamente sintiendo su respiración agitarse lentamente.

-…Anna…- hiso una pequeña pausa, sentía tanto calor dentro suyo que podría fácilmente derretir su camisón de noche, ¿y porque no? Si pensarlo mucho lo derritió mientras se recostaba hacia atrás nuevamente acomodándose entre las sabanas.

Su mano izquierda aun recorría aquel espacio vacío mientras que con la derecha comenzó a acariciar su piel desnuda, a diferencia de las otras personas el frio no le afectaba pero si lo hacia el calor, era como una droga para ella, nublaba su juicio como lo hacía en este momento. Decidió tomar la almohada y ponerla sobre si, inmediatamente sintió una oleada de calor y electricidad recorrer desde su cabeza hasta entre sus piernas generando un pequeño temblor en ella, cerró sus ojos para ver a la dueña de tan sublime aroma como en su reciente sueño.

Sintiéndose fuera de sí cambio la mano que acariciaba ahora sus pechos por la mano que se afirmaba con fuerza a aquel pedazo de cielo. Temblando y con un poco de recelo bajo hasta su monte de venus moviendo el dorso de su palma adecuándose al ritmo de sus propias caderas. Su respiración cada vez más agitada pedía más, necesitaba tratar el creciente calor entre sus piernas que ya comenzaba a ser doloroso y molesto.

Soltó un sonoro gemido al posicionar un dedo en el borde de su clítoris y presionar hundiendo su rostro en la almohada, pudo sentir su propia humedad acelerar sus movimientos sobre este haciéndole desear gritar el nombre de su Anna, sus caderas cada vez más fuera de control le hacían fallar en su centro de placer generando un sinfín de gemidos apagados solo por la almohada que sostenía ahora con más fuerza que nunca.

Todo se había vuelto una nebulosa en su cabeza y la lujuria junto con el placer invadieron su razón por lo que termino dando una vuelta quedando con su rostro hundido en el lugar donde dormía la dueña de sus gemidos en ese momento.

Se aferró a las sabanas con fuerza mientras sus piernas temblaban ante la velocidad de sus dedos sobre su centro, mordió su labio con fuerza sintiendo una corriente eléctrica recorriéndola completamente, arqueo su espalda lo más que pudo enterrando su rostro en el colchón ahogando un último "Anna" transformado en un grito ahogado de placer.

* * *

Abrió sus ojos de golpe tratando de disipar la culpa del acto que cometió, culpo al estrés, culpo al papeleo e incluso culpo al sueño pero en el fondo de su alma sabía que lo había hecho porque lo deseaba, porque realmente deseaba sentir algo más carnal.

Un toque en la puerta seguido de otros dos más rápidos la sacaron de sus pensamientos -Disculpe Reina Elsa – era Kai con el correo que le había pedido esta mañana, respiro hondo y repitiendo su viejo mantra le indico que entrara.

-Buenos días Kai, veo que hoy tenemos mucho correo de los otros reinos – los ojos de la monarca se situaron en el paquete de considerable grosor bajo el brazo del hombre de confianza de la familia.

-Buenos días Reina Elsa, se le ve mejor hoy creo que el dormir con su hermana ha disipado en parte esa sombra que llevaba desde hace semanas – sabía que el hombre no tenía ninguna doble intención en sus palabras pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco ante tal comentario – en verdad tenemos bastante correo esta semana pero si no le importa quisiera hacerle una sugerencia-.

-Kai eres de confianza no es necesario tanta formalidad frente mío, nos viste crecer a Anna y a mí – una sonrisa le dio la confianza al hombre de expresar su parecer ante un sobre bastante extraño, era particularmente delgado y estaba bajo el sello de… - Southern Isles – al decir estas palabras sintió una opresión en el pecho, ese era el lugar del cual había venido aquel tipo.

-Reina Elsa, si me lo permite abriré el sobre primero por si contiene algo – miro al hombre que la miraba con ojos de súplica ante lo que podría ser desde una carta de disculpas hasta el contenido de algún tipo de magia que le hiciera daño a la reina.

-Esa es una sugerencia que no tomare Kai, por favor retírate y gracias por traer todo esto hasta aquí – al sentir la puerta cerrarse tomo con cuidado el abre cartas y lo deslizo por el borde lateral esperando tener tiempo para reaccionar en caso de que algo malo pasara, pero en vez de eso una carta junto a un folleto cayeron sobre el escritorio regado de papeles.  
_  
"CAMPEONATO DE CABALLEROS ORGANIZADO POR EL PRESTIGIOSO REINO DE SOUTHERN ISLES"_

Sin siquiera leer la carta supo lo que era esto, el juego había comenzado y la paz se había acabado. Comenzaba la partida de ajedrez más difícil para la reina blanca y sabía que si caía con ella lo haría su caballero. Su Anna.


	5. Amigos

Arendelle aun siendo la capital del reino era bastante pequeña en comparación con otras ciudades pero eso no parecía importarle a los habitantes además les daba la ventaja de conocerse entre todos y todos en especial conocían a la princesa del reino.

La sencillez y amabilidad de quienes denominaban "la primavera de Arendelle" le permitió a cierta pelirroja torpe pero querida por todos caminar tranquila por todos los lugares de la ciudad tanto de día como de noche. Esto le permitía despejarse sin la preocupación de el acoso de nadie, al salir del castillo pasaba a ser una persona más y caminar por el borde del muelle escuchando historias por parte de su mejor amigo la hacían reír la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero eso no estaba ocurriendo en esta ocasión.

Mirando hacia el cielo y perdiéndose en sus pensamientos mientras su amigo le contaba como los trolls habían decidido que podría ser una buena idea mudarse a la casa de Kristoff para entablar lazos con los humanos de nuevo convirtiéndolo a él como embajador del pueblo de los trolls solo se limito a soltar un largo suspiro.

-Al parecer no me estas poniendo atención torpe – recibió un pequeño y amistoso golpe en la espalda por parte de Sven con el cual casi cae por el borde de un pequeño puente de madera aledaño a el muelle, el culpable emitió un gruñido mesclado con la risa de Olaf que iba a su lado.

-Lo se Kristoff perdóname es solo que… -

-No dejas de pensar en Elsa – el rubio la miro con ojos inquisitivos sonriendo triunfante al percibir el exagerado sonrojo por parte de la más baja –aun no entiendo como no le dices, pero como ya he dicho antes ustedes son tan obvias que no se dan cuenta – en congio los hombros en signo de frustración, después de todo lo que habían pasado, desde el accidente del invierno casi eterno hasta últimamente lo ocurrido con la puerta él sabía cuanto Anna quería estar con Elsa.

-Kriss, sabes que no se puede además si fuéramos tan obvias ya habría pasado algo entre… - no pudo completar la frase debido a dos motivos. El primero fue que había pasado a morderse la lengua por pisar entre dos tablas demasiado separadas, perdiendo así el equilibrio y el segundo cayó en cuenta de que si había pasado algo hacia una semana.

-Si ya terminaste de buscar hormigas me gustaría escuchar que paso entre Elsa y tú como para que estés distraída, y con distraída me refiero a más de lo normal – dos brazos fuertes la levantaron como si fuera una pluma para colocarla de pie de nuevo.

Luego de sacudirse el polvo y haber mandado a los chicos por unos chocolates y unas zanahorias al pequeño bazar del muelle alumna y maestro se sentaron en uno de los bordes que miraba hacia el mar sintiendo el suave aire marino de la tarde. Las gaviotas revoloteaban alrededor y a lo lejos se veía a algunos pescadores revisando las redes, una brisa revolvió sus cabelleras – ¿me contaras que paso?-

-Es solo que no quiero hacerme ilusiones Kriss, ¿Qué pasa si lo confundo con algo que no es? – una mirada de "o me dices ahora o me largo" termino por decidir a la pecosa de contar el accidente de aquel frio y agudo dedo pasando por su nuca no una sino dos veces, haciéndola estremecer hasta el alma.

Las risas del más alto tenían tal fuerza que casi lo botan de aquel improvisado asiento al borde del agua -¿QUE TE CAUSA TANTA RISA IDIOTA? – y limpiándose unas lagrimas que se le habían formado al rubio por tanta risa dijo.

-¿no es obvio?, ustedes dos se piden a gritos la una a la otra, no puedo creer que dentro de todo no le hayas intentado robar un… - un gran splash y el graznido gaviotas a lo lejos dio paso a el sonido de pisotones alejándose del muelle rumbo al castillo.

-Kristoff creo que Anna esta enojada – el pequeño hombre de nieve junto con la ayuda de Sven sacaron a su amigo del agua – ¿será porque nos demoramos mucho con el chocolate? – miro preocupado hacia el camino donde ya no había ni rastro de la pelirroja.

-No Olaf, esta así porque no quiere ver la verdad, porque tiene miedo de lo que suceda – con un gesto torpe golpeo uno de sus oídos para sacar el agua que se le había metido, solo esperaba que por primera vez en su vida Anna le hiciera caso, ya que como él lo veía estaban las cartas echadas.

* * *

-maldito idiota y torpe… como se atreve… yo robarle un… - los sirvientes miraban como la joven refunfuñaba por los pasillos camino a su habitación. Ya era hora de la cena pero decidió mandar una disculpa con el primer sirviente que se atrevió a preguntarle como estaba, solo quería encerrarse en su habitación y no salir por un tiempo.

Dentro de toda la rabia injustificada estaba esa verdad incomoda que deseaba borrar de su mente. La única razón por la cual Anna había decidido no robarle u beso a la chica que la tenía prácticamente desvariando en ese momento era porque tenía miedo. Si Anna, la campeona de Arendelle, el caballero que no le teme a nada, ni siquiera a la muerte, estaba aterrada ante la idea de perder el contacto de esa fría piel que tantas veces había deseado tocar.

Sin darse cuenta sus pies la llevaron a entrar a la habitación de Elsa aunque pensándolo bien no era raro, había dormido con ella toda la semana así que el error de entrar a esa habitación no tenía ningún significado oculto. Trato de calmarse con esos pensamientos y se dejo caer sobre la cama cerrando los ojos pesadamente.

El aroma de la chica de hielo apareció en el ambiente casi transformándolo en una especie de semi sueño haciendo suspirar a la pecosa varias veces como si estuviera bajo el efecto de algún sedante.

¿Cuándo le había comenzado a gustar Elsa? O ¿en qué momento se enamoro al punto donde estaba ahora? Eran preguntas que rondaban su cabeza como pequeños mosquitos apunto de posarse para sacar sangre de su víctima. Decidió pasar un brazo por encima de su cabeza cubriendo sus ojos en un pequeño e inútil intento por salir de aquel vortex de pensamientos y sentimientos.

Comenzó a recordar y se dio cuenta que amó a Elsa desde la primera vez que tuvo conciencia, amó como podía conjurar copos de hielo, nieve o cualquier idea loca que pasara por su ese entonces pequeña e inocente cabecita. Sonrió al darse cuenta que su primer recuerdo fue cuando aprendiendo a caminar había tropezado pero no sintió el golpe del piso sino cayó sobre una mullida almohada hecha de nieve.

Así paso parte de lo que quedaba tarde riendo y recordando hasta que el cansancio venció su cuerpo quedándose dormida en aquella incómoda posición sabiendo que le pasaría la cuenta al despertar.

Por otro lado la reina estaba teniendo una conversación con cierto repartidor de hielo en su despacho.

-Elsa, sabes que no puedo aceptar ser tu caballero para estos juegos, solo se aceptan miembros de la realeza y Anna a estado entrenando mucho como para que le niegues la oportunidad de demostrar lo que ha aprendido – una fría y penetrante mirada lo helo de pies a cabeza – se que tienes miedo, yo también lo tengo pero debemos confiar en ella – al ver como aquellos ojos color azul glaciar se alivianaban un poco suspiro tranquilo y retorno a su posición recargado contra el respaldo de la silla.

-Es solo que tengo un mal presentimiento Kristoff, como el de esa mañana cuando fueron por esos cristales – la monarca se levanto de su asiento y se giro mirando hacia el exterior. Pudo ver como las primeras luces comenzaban a encenderse en las casas y los nocheros se encargaban de prender los faroles de las calles mientras anunciaban la hora cada cierto tiempo con su profunda voz.

-Se que tu y ella han vuelto varias veces a intentar completar la prueba aun bajo mi restricción absoluta – tomando un largo respiro y continuo – antes que te disculpes quiero que veas al punto al que voy, Anna es impulsiva, siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será, quiero que me jures Kristoff, por el cariño que le tienes como amigo que no dejaras que Anna termine en una situación peor que la del cristal solo por sus impulsos ¿está claro? – con una sonrisa en los labios asintió para luego disculparse e irse dejando a una pensativa Elsa mirando por la ventana, la aureola boreal comenzó a bailar sobre el cielo trayéndole tantos recuerdos como su mente podía procesar.

En el escritorio yacía la nota que había comenzado a crear estos conflictos, todo se decidiría en invierno.


	6. Pinturas

Después de terminar unos cuantos papeles pendientes la gobernante de Arendelle se dirigió a sus aposentos en un paso lento y dudativo. Su mente llena de temores y posibles escenarios en los que incluía ver a su pequeña hermanita atravesada por la espada de un maldito bastardo de otro reino le helaba la sangre.

Sintió un escalofrió y movió su cabeza revolviendo aun más su platinada cabellera esperando sacarse todas esas ideas antes de llegar a la habitación.

Sin darse cuenta paso por el cuarto de las pinturas, al parecer sus pies decidieron llevarla en otra dirección mientras divagaba en los posibles y peores escenarios. Recorrió con la mirada cada una de las pinturas de aquel gran salón pensando en los años en los que Anna paso conversando con todas y cada una de ellas, cuantos secretos ocultos entre los lienzos pintados con escenas tanto cotidianas como épicas.

Sus ojos se posaron en la pintura de "Joan" una valiente princesa guerrera que junto a su ejército había salvado a su pueblo de la aniquilación total enfrentando una pelea totalmente desigual. Cualquier persona en su sano juicio nunca hubiera siquiera pensado en enfrentarse solo con 500 soldados a un ejército de 3000 pero ella no dudo en tomar su espada y destazar los cuerpos de los enemigos de su nación.

Contemplo más de cerca aquel rostro detenido en el tiempo, el fuego de esos ojos solo le recordaba a su pequeña Anna y el miedo hiso que la mano que ahora se apoyaba en el marco de aquella pintura temblara. Un sonido seco como el de un papel cayendo le llamo la atención y miro hacia el lugar donde fue emitido, a sus pies pudo ver un pequeño pedazo de pergamino junto con una pequeña estela de polvo atentándose lentamente.

Con manos temblorosas lo recogió observando que no era uno sino que dos, ambos en un estado deplorable pero se podía apreciar aun la escritura en uno de ellos. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al descubrir que era una carta para ella escrita hacía mucho tiempo por parte de la chica de cabello rojo como el fuego.

_"__Elsa: _

_Mamá y Papá dicen que no debo molestarte pero quiero que sepas que no te he olvidado. Le pedí a Joan que cuidara la carta porque me dijo que sales de tu habitación cuando estoy dormida así que ella te la entregara. Espero no te olvides de mi y salgamos a jugar pronto. Te amo Elsie. _

_PD: hice un dibujo de nosotras por si te olvidas como soy. Te extraño."_

Vio aquel pequeño retaso de pagina donde están ellas tomadas de la mano con una tonta sonrisa en sus rostros y Olaf en una esquina saludando como si estuviera vivo, como si Anna siempre hubiera sabido que lo conocería en algún momento. Estrecho con cuidado ambos trozos de pergamino y agradeciendo en silencio a la pintura antes de salir de aquel cuarto para dirigirse a su habitación.

Antes de girar el pomo sintió un pequeño ronquido del otro lado de la puerta el cual le hiso soltar una pequeña sonrisa, su pequeña al parecer había decidido dormir en su habitación ese día también, suspiro largamente sacándose sus zapatos de hielo para evitar despertarla con el taconeo de estos y entro en la habitación con el mayor cuidado posible.

Ahí frente a ella estaba durmiendo la autora de la carta que sostenía suavemente en sus manos. Se dirigió al escritorio que estaba cerca de la puerta para guardar tan especial regalo por parte del destino.

Un fuerte ronquido la hiso voltearse nuevamente aguantando una risa, sabía que Anna roncaba cuando dormía sola pero esa semana que durmieron juntas no escucho ningún sonido por parte de esa maraña de pelos cobrizos que volvía a roncar. "¿Acaso roncara porque se sentía sola?", pensó la chica de piel blanca como la nieve mientras se cambiaba para dormir, se soltó el cabello dejándolo libre de la prisión de su trenza y se sentó al lado de su todavía vestida hermana.

"tendré que despertarla para que se cambie", poso con delicadeza sus manos tomando así el brazo derecho de la chica pecosa a su lado para acomodarlo a un lado de su cuerpo, vio un escalofrió seguido de un suspiro en los labios de la menor lo cual hiso morderse sus propios labios en señal de deseo.

Siempre amo el calor emanado por el cuerpo de su Anna y todos esos años de aislamiento solo hicieron que fantaseara con la oportunidad de volver a abrazarla, de sentirla cerca, de poder besarla, "en que estas pensando pervertida" sacudió su cabeza tratando de sacar ese último pensamiento de su mente cuando en la oscuridad sintió un suave "Elsa" escaparse por parte de la que dormía plácidamente a su lado.

Sintió la sangre rápidamente subir hacia sus mejillas casi como un acto reflejo, estaba soñando con ella pero ¿Qué clase de sueño?, de seguro no era como el que ella había tenido durante esa mañana estaba segura de ello. Sus ojos se entristecieron de solo pensar en todo lo que había pasado ese día, al ver la almohada y la cama no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sentir vergüenza por lo que la chica de mirada gélida como el hielo había catalogado como "incidente".

Pero no era un incidente, amaba a Anna, la amaba tanto o más de lo que debería amarla como hermana y de una forma tan desesperada que pronto tendría que tomar medidas.

Otro pequeño sonido casi parecido a un gruñido la saco de sus pensamientos y vio unos ojos azules mirándola fijamente.

-¿Elsa? ¿Por qué estas en mi habitación?-

Una risa por parte de la mayor hiso sonrojarse hasta las orejas, se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida en la habitación de la mayor y su brazo derecho algo acalambrado le indicaba que fue bastante larga su siesta de los recuerdos.

-Perdón no quería despertarte – la rubia le sonrió y dijo – cámbiate y acuéstate pronto, es bastante tarde – miro divertida como ese pequeño rayo de sol se levantaba torpemente pero giro la vista hacia la ventana al ver que empezaba a cambiarse delante de ella.

-¿Cómo estuvo el entrenamiento hoy? – una queja por parte de su interlocutora la hiso darse media vuelta nuevamente solo para encontrarla haciendo muecas chistosas como si tuviera algo en la boca – Anna, ¿te sientes bien?

-¿ah? Ah sí, perdón es que tuve un accidente hoy… bueno me refiero a que tuve un accidente pero no entrenando, veras fuimos con Kristoff, Olaf y Sven al muelle porque Kristoff me dijo que no me entrenaría porque aun estaba lesionada lo cual lo encontré exagerado de su parte, entonces cuando estábamos caminando tropecé porque quería decir algo y me mordí la lengua… - Anna observo casi embobada la risa de su hermana – ¿estoy divagando de nuevo verdad? – un movimiento en señal positiva.

-¿Y qué era eso tan importante como para que hayas estado más distraída de lo normal? – los ojos de Anna se ensombrecieron y miro hacia otra parte, no podía decirle "intentaba decirle que te amo Elsa y que todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti más que como mi hermana", en cierto sentido sentía la necesidad de decirlo pero no podía, no soportaría perderla, no soportaría estar lejos de ella y esta vez podría ser para siempre– ¿y bien?

-le decía que… no podía esperar a mostrar lo que he aprendido, de verdad me gustaría que hubiera algún torneo pronto – creyendo haber dicho una mentira convincente se acostó al lado izquierdo de la reina dejando escapar un bostezo - ¿pasa algo Elsie? – al ver la mirada casi de terror en esos ojos que por lo general mostraban confianza o frialdad la hiso dudar de que si le había creído su pequeña mentira.

-en realidad, nuestro reino fue invitado a un torneo de caballeros… - sentada en la cama, la rubia cruzo sus brazos por su estomago como lo hacía en momentos de nerviosismo – Anna no quiero que participes, deja que Kristoff sea el caballero representante de Arendelle – la mirada de decepción en los ojos de la menor le rompía el corazón.

-¿no confías en lo que he aprendido Elsie? – ese maldito sobrenombre siempre la quebraba, Anna siempre lo usaba cuando estaba triste o quería demostrarle algo a su hermana.

-No es eso, es solo que… será en Southern Isles… - cuando miro a su lado pudo ver el fuego en los ojos de menor casi como si estuviera viendo la pintura de Joan, "ahora entiendo porque te lanzaste a la batalla, Joan".

-Con mayor razón quiero pelear, es momento de patear algunos traseros reales – Elsa se limito a reír al ver a su hermana levantando el puño al igual que Joan, pero internamente solo esperaba que su presentimiento no fuera más que una exageración.


	7. Biblioteca

Hola a todos chicos y chicas de fanfiction. Primero me disculpo por no haber escrito nada agradeciendo los reviews (si les soy sincera no tenía idea como usar fanfiction pero una amiga que sabe de esto me dijo que para dejarles un mensaje tengo que agregarlo dentro del texto de la historia jajaja).

Como algunas personas sabrán yo estoy subiendo esta historia en paralelo en otra página con la que estoy más familiarizada, eso no quiere decir que deje botada la historia aquí (por ningún motivo, no se asusten jajá).

Solo les quería agradecer mucho sus comentarios, realmente me animan mucho y respondiendo la duda de algunos tal vez sufran, tal vez no jajaja.

Tengan bonita semana y les aprovecho de avisar que las actualizaciones son los sábados, entre las 7 y las 8 de la noche hora de chile. (Si llego a no actualizar es porque la universidad me abdujo pero a más tardar tendrán su cap los domingos en la mañana).

Ahora sí, gracias por su atención y les dejo nuestro nuevo cap llamado "biblioteca" .

* * *

Solo quedaba un mes para el tan famoso campeonato y la nieve no se había hecho esperar sobre la tierra de Arendelle, la risa de los niños contrastaba con el humo de las chimeneas y la poca gente que se podía ver en las calles debido al frío invernal. Un par de ojos azules fríos y en un tiempo pasado inexpresivo ahora miraban divertidos como una pequeña batalla de nieve se libraba en el patio del castillo.

Se llevo una de sus pálidas manos a su boca ocultando una risa, aun cuando su apariencia exterior había cambiado, la gobernante de Arendelle aun tenia esas pequeñas muletillas que según su querida hermana menor la hacían ver "demasiado hermosa".

Sus mejillas tomaron un cálido color rojo haciéndola sonreír un poco más, respiro hondo pasando una mano por su cabellera plateada. Aun cuando había decidido reprimir todos aquellos pecaminosos sentimientos no pudo retenerlos durante mucho tiempo antes de que empezara a tener problemas para controlar sus poderes. Pasillos congelados, pisos resbaladizos y nieve por las esquinas del castillo la delataron frente a esa melena pelirroja que ahora jugaba en el patio junto con sus amigos.

Sonrió al recordar el confuso y totalmente inesperado incidente que le había permitido relajarse.

_Hace dos semanas atrás _

-Mi respuesta final es no, entiende Anna, este es un gran evento con caballeros profesionales que han peleado por años e incluso han matado a sus contrincantes durante otros torneos parecidos a este, será una masacre y el que hayan invitado a nuestro reino es solo una escusa para herirte no solo a ti sino a Arendelle completa – sin perder correcta postura y su mirada fija en esos ojos azules que cada vez la enloquecían más la rubia platinada había dicho su veredicto final luego de meses y meses de ruego por parte de su hermana menor para dejarle participar en aquel torneo.

-Pero he entrenado duro, ya logre derrotar a Kristoff muchas veces e incluso el dice que mi técnica a mejorado de una forma impresionante y que podría ganarle a cualquier caballero de esos pomposos reinos – ahí estaba de nuevo rogando por la oportunidad de demostrar su valentía, "¿Cómo se supone que te defenderé Elsa sino dejas que te lo demuestre?", ese pensamiento siempre en el aire de sus discusiones debido a la nula respuesta por parte de la mayor. En el fondo sabia que Elsa no quería responder esa pregunta porque la respuesta era muy simple, dejarla ir y enfrentar todos esos peligros –enserio dejarás que pierda esta oportunidad – su voz había pasado de la suplica a la tristeza y frustración, su hermana le ocultaba algo, en su interior lo sabia pero no había querido sincerarse.

-Anna… - dejando escapar un suspiro cerro el libro que estaba leyendo y se levanto haciendo el sonido que su Anna denominaba "el sonido de hielo", en efecto, su vestido hecho con pequeñas placas de ese material siempre hacia un sonido extraño al moverse muy rápido o al cambiar de posición, nunca supo como denominarlo hasta que la pecosa dijo ese sobrenombre sin pensar, de forma impulsiva como era ella.

-No esta vez Elsie, siempre haces lo mismo, me llamas por mi nombre, luego suspiras y dices algo con lo cual quedas tranquila porque sabes que lo cumpliré pero esta vez no será el caso – la determinación en esa mirada de fuego hiso dudar a la chica mayor – por favor Elsa, déjame demostrarte – como si quisiera tener más respaldo a su argumento tomo las pálidas y heladas manos de su hermana mayor –déjame protegerte, déjame entrar aquí – levanto una de sus manos y la poso sobre la piel nívea de la frente de su interlocutora.

El sonrojo no se hiso esperar para ambas pero ya casi se habían acostumbrado a esos momentos a solas. En el almuerzo, la cena, compartiendo momentos en la biblioteca o en el despacho, por alguna razón que ellas desconocían terminaban abrazadas por largos periodos de tiempo, temblando ante el toque de la otra, suspirando en el cuello de quien hubiera quedado acurrucada en esa ocasión, sonrojándose hasta mirar hacia direcciones diferentes argumentando razones idiotas para alejarse de esas situaciones que ciertamente sabían no eran de hermanas, pero quien podría culparlas, pasaron años alejadas la una de la otra, el querer sentirse debía de ser normal.

-y déjame entrar…– con su delgado dedo dibujo una línea desde la frente de Elsa pasando por el lado izquierdo de su ojo, acariciando lentamente esas sonrojadas mejillas que hicieron morderse el labio inferior. Un estremecimiento por parte de la mayor casi logra sacarla de su embelesamiento cuando su dedo siguió bajando por su cuello sintiendo la vena del pulso latir rápidamente contra su yema. Pasó su dedo por su clavícula izquierda sintiendo tanto su respiración como la de su compañera comenzaban a acelerarse aumentando el sonrojo en sus mejillas y disminuyendo la distancia entre ellas. Cuando su dedo llego al borde del pecho izquierdo de su hermana mayor la conciencia la ataco como un animal hambriento por explicaciones, miro con miedo a esos ojos que esperaba solo la vieran con repudio o terror, su sorpresa fue mayúscula al encontrar a una Elsa totalmente sonrojada, con sus ojos abiertos pero no de horror o de asco sino más bien con ojos expectantes, como si quisiera que aquel dedo pecaminoso nunca hubiera detenido su trayectoria hasta donde suponía seria su destino final.

Anna quería continuar, demonios, esos sentimientos y emociones que la hacían desviar la mirada a las perfectas caderas que resaltadas por ese vestido de hielo o soñar despierta con esos labios mientras se mordía los suyos acomodando un mechón de pelo atrás de su oreja, tratando de disimular sus sonrojos y suspiros. Elsa, Elsa, Elsa, era lo único que había estado pensando los últimos meses desde el anuncio de él comiendo del torneo. No era estúpida, sabía que los torneos son extremadamente violentos y además no se enfrentaban a un enemigo común, era el enemigo número uno de la corona de Arendelle.

Levanto lentamente su dedo como pidiendo permiso para la acción de viajar un poco más abajo hacia su destino y el final de la frase que había comenzado a decir, la respuesta demoro lo que le pareció una eternidad a la pelirroja, una bella eternidad.

Con un suave movimiento de cabeza reviso que estuviera a una altura adecuada para señalar el lugar al cual quería referirse – aquí. La presión le hiso estremecer a la chica de piel como el hielo, sabia a que se refería a su corazón, el lugar más impenetrable con una barrera de hielo construida durante todos los años de aislamiento, pero sabía que la única que podría derretirla estaba frente a ella mirando con esos ojos de suplica. Esos sentimientos, su corazón acelerado y el sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas, tener a su pequeña tan cerca no le ayudaba en nada, casi quería tomar para si esos labios con los que seguía soñando todas las noches.

-Anna… - su nombre sonó casi como una súplica por parte de la mayor, ese sonido emitido por esos pálidos pero deseables labios termino por casi perder el poco de cordura que se estremecía en alguna parte de su cerebro, ¿había sido una súplica para alejarse o una para seguir?, ¿Kristoff tendría razón? ¿Acaso Elsa la amaba de la misma forma?, miles de preguntas se agolparon en su mente y por primera vez tomando en consideración la opinión de su amigo tomo la cintura de su Elsa y por un momento que pareció divino los conceptos de lo que es normal o correcto desaparecieron de su cabeza y corazón.

Sintiendo el cálido contacto de las manos de la pecosa solo pudo sentir su piel erizarse y estremecerse, con mucho nerviosismo poso ambas manos en los hombros de su Anna como queriendo que nunca acabe ese momento, apretó suavemente, suplicando un "acércate" que esperaba entendiera, y para su alegría si lo hiso.

El sonido del fuego crepitando detrás no pudo sacarlas de su ensueño, ambas mirándose, ambas casi jadeando por el calor y las emociones que sentían, corazones a mil por hora y mejillas totalmente sonrojadas las delataban ante los ojos de los demás aunque ellas negaran sus sentimientos por miedo al rechazo mutuo.

Sin ninguna palabra Anna comenzó a acercarse, ella de verdad quería sentir esos labios, esos fríos labios junto a los cálidos suyos, entrecerrando los ojos y parándose lentamente de puntillas para alcanzarla, "la diferencia de altura nunca me ha molestado" pensó y siguió avanzando ya sin pensar en ninguna culpa o consecuencia.

Elsa por su parte no podía creer lo que estaba pasando y termino por acomodar sus brazos por detrás de el cuello de la más baja, encontró divertido ver como esta comenzaba a elevarse lentamente para quedar a la altura de sus labios, entrecerró sus ojos esperando sentir esa calidez con la que solo había secretamente fantaseado.

Se abrían besado de no ser por el toque en la puerta de la biblioteca que las despertó de su pequeño sueño, ambas se miraron aun con sus respiraciones agitadas y corazones fuera de control pero no se dijeron nada, solo se separaron mirando hacia otra parte.

Por algún motivo del destino, el leal sirviente de la familia había parado ese mágico momento para poder llamarlas a cenar.

_En el tiempo presente_

Recordar ese momento le dio una pequeña esperanza, tal vez en el más loco de los casos tuviera alguna oportunidad, decidió sentarse nuevamente en su silla para seguir con sus tareas no sin antes mandar a llamar a Kai, había una carta que debía mandar a Southern Isles con el nombre del Caballero representante de su reino.

* * *

-Así que casi la besaste, eso significa que por fin están aceptando sus sentimientos – Kristoff rio divertido al ver a la pelirroja atragantarse con un pedazo de pan.

Después de entrenar y jugar un rato en la nieve decidieron ir a la taberna del pueblo a comer algo. Aunque a Elsa no le gustaba mucho que su hermana anduviera por el pueblo sin protección confiaba en su amigo como en Olaf para dejarla caminar por donde quisiera, al menos sabría que estaba protegida si algo llegaba a suceder.

Luego de des atragantarse con un largo sorbo de agua trato de contestarle tal atrevimiento al grandulón al frente de ella pero una voz a su lado la helo por completo.

-¿a quién casi besaste Anna? – era Olaf, el hombre de nieve que cuando pequeñas habían creado Elsa y ella pero que gracias a la magia de la mayor ahora tenía vida propia –no me digas que ya tienes novia, esto es tan emocionante, siempre supe que jugabas para el equipo contrario-.

Una boquiabierta Anna no supo cómo responder ante ese comentario a lo cual el pequeño hombre de nieve respondió – vamos Anna, no hay que ser experto para darse cuenta que tu miras hacia otros horizontes – un "estoy totalmente de acuerdo" por parte del dependiente de la taberna, seguidos por un "definitivamente" por parte de unas señoras que conversaban animadamente en la mesa junto a la suya y un "siempre lo hemos sabido pero no nos molesta en lo absoluto" de parte de unos pescadores que jugaban animadamente a las cartas hiso sentir una sensación de incomodidad pero a la vez felicidad.

Si aceptaban el hecho de que como decía Olaf "miraba para otros horizontes" tal vez aceptaran el hecho de que la persona a quien ella amaba y deseaba con todo su corazón era… - ¿y bien? Quiero saber quién es – los ojos ilusionados por parte de el muñeco le pedían la verdad - ¿es bonita?, ¿es alta o es baja?, ¿es inteligente?-.

La situación había pasado de ser incomoda pero agradable a solamente incomoda y lanzándole una mirada de auxilio a su amigo mientras este comía tranquilamente se sintió perdida al tener que revelar la identidad de su supuesta "novia", pero el muñeco de nieve le hiso un gesto para que se acercara y pudiera susurrarle al oído.

-no te preocupes Anna, Kristoff ya me conto que estas enamorada de Elsa y me parece perfecto son la una para la otra – sintiéndose de piedra cayó en su asiento mientras ambos reían a carcajadas, todo había sido una conspiración por parte del grandulón, una broma por haberle ganado en el ultimo combate cuerpo a cuerpo del enteramiento de la semana pasada.

-oye no me mires así, te lo he dicho, ustedes son demasiado obvias que no se dan cuenta, incluso Olaf sabia antes que yo le contara – el muñeco asintió a lo cual la pecosa soltó un largo suspiro.

"Para que quieres enemigos cuando se tienen amigos" pensó y siguió comiendo, al menos ahora sabía que tenía el apoyo de las personas que más quería por si algo llegara a pasar, pero las palabras del rubio cada vez se le hacían más razonables.

* * *

El papeleo por el día de hoy había acabado pero decidió quedarse en el despacho hasta que su hermana pequeña llegara. Aun sentía que la decisión que tomo no era la correcta y el presentimiento en su pecho se acrecentaba a medida que se alejaba el mensajero con la respuesta al dichoso torneo, pero ya no había marcha atrás, y si esto debía hacerse se haría apropiadamente.

-mmm… ¿Elsa? – Levanto su mirada del libro que estaba leyendo para ver delante de ella a su pequeña pecosa mirándola con ojos interrogantes - ¿querías verme? – asintió ceremoniosamente y cerrando el libro se levanto del asiento.

-creo que ni Kristoff ni yo te podremos enseñar a tocar antes de entrar a una habitación – dijo la monarca en tono gracioso casi como si estuviera reprimiendo a una niña por una travesura – cierra la puerta tengo que contarte una decisión que he tomado-.

Con algo de miedo la pelirroja cerró la puerta tras de sí, y se acerco hacia su hermana quien tenía una mirada de ansiedad, como si lo que fuera a decirle fuera algo importante pero a la vez malo. Por un segundo pensó en lo pasado en la biblioteca pero saco ese pensamiento de su mente, esto era algo realmente importante para que estuvieran a esas horas de la noche en el despacho de la monarca aunque lo pasado entre ellas también tenía mucha importancia.

-todos los días, miro tus entrenamientos desde aquí – la voz de la chica de piel nívea la saco de su divagación mental – mire tus primeras caídas, tus primeros golpes e incluso cuando derrotaste a tu entrenador por primera vez – después de un largo suspiro agrego – cuando éramos niñas y no podía salir de mi habitación, vi como jugabas y crecías desde una ventana muy parecida a esta – pequeño sollozo hiso abrazar inmediatamente a la mayor por parte de la pelirroja – Anna, quiero que me prometas que suceda lo que suceda, no te expondrás a peligros innecesarios.-

-¿Por qué me dices esto Elsie? –

-Te he inscrito en el torneo como deseabas, serás el caballero que representara a Arendelle – una sonrisa tan luminosa como el sol por parte de la menor hiso dudar a Elsa con respecto a solo corresponder el abrazo o seguir con lo dejado a medias en la biblioteca – aunque primero debo nombrarte oficialmente como el caballero de Arendelle, ven, ayúdame a preparar la ceremonia.

Así pasaron casi toda la noche leyendo sobre ceremonias de nombramiento y los distintos ritos que debían cubrirse, además de las risas y los distintos chites que hacia Anna sobre la graciosa ropa que debían llevar, Elsa no podía de pensar en cuan cerca estaban ahora y se preguntaba "¿mama, papa, será que Anna corresponderá estos sentimientos?".


	8. Ceremonia

Jajaja les tengo algo gracioso que contar, casi no logro actualizar mi historia (perdí mi pc por lo que tuve que cambiarme a otro).

Bueno aquí tenemos otro capítulo, puede que se me compliquen las cosas porque empezaron las pruebas en la universidad pero tratare de ser puntual (lo prometo).

Y para quienes me preguntaron en que otra plataforma estoy subiendo la historia les mandare un mensaje privado, no quiero tener problemas con la pagina y que terminen borrando todo.

Sin más preámbulos les dejo con la historia.

* * *

Unos insistentes toquidos en su puerta la obligaron a despertar, estaba cansada, solo quedaba una semana para el gran torneo y su entrenador le había hecho unos últimos entrenamientos extremos antes de la competencia. Según él un último esfuerzo le vendría bien a su cuerpo para que se mentalizara y entrara en el calor.

-Princesa Anna, perdón por molestarle pero recuerde que hoy es su ceremonia de embestidura – la voz pertenecía a Kai, el eterno y amable sirviente a cargo de la familia real de Arendelle.

-No te preocupes Kai, ya estaba despierta…- intento con todas sus fuerzas de mantener sus ojos abiertos pero termino quedándose dormida sentada ahí en la cama, solo el sonido del pomo de la puerta girando la despertó – Kai espera aun estoy en pijama – dijo sin abrir aun los ojos pero sintió una risa muy diferente de quien le estaba hablando detrás de la puerta.

Frente a ella se encontraba Elsa en su antiguo atuendo que uso el día de su coronación solo con un gran detalle, su cabello rubio platinado estaba como lo llevaba cuando usaba ese vestido de hielo que la hacía suspirar en silencio. Se sonrojo ante sus pensamientos y sonrió con un gesto torpe que logro sacar una sonrisa a la monarca.

-¿No se supone que es mala suerte vernos antes de una ceremonia?- pregunto la menor haciendo alusión a la antigua creencia de que los novios no debían verse antes del matrimonio. Al pensar lo que había dicho sin pensar el sonrojo cayó sobre sus pecosas mejillas al igual que en las pálidas mejillas de la aludida.

La mayor se aclaro la garganta cortando el tenso momento que se había formado en la habitación – aun no tienes puesto tu "vestido" así que no creo que nos ataque la mala suerte - en ningún momento espero esa respuesta por parte de esos ojos azules que la enloquecían, después del incidente de la biblioteca cada vez estaban más juntas, cada vez Elsa se sentía más cómoda cuando su pequeña hermana se escondía entre sus sabanas noche por medio o cada vez que la sorprendía con un abrazo espontaneo tomándola por la cintura mientras sus mejillas ardían.

A pesar de todas estas muestras de afecto no había pasado nada más allá de abrazos y mejillas sonrojadas, ninguna de las dos había decidido dar un paso más allá y repetir la escena de la biblioteca, aun el miedo remanente en sus pensamientos causaba estragos después de cada escena de cariño que ambas tenían.

"Tal vez de verdad siente algo por mi", ambas pensaron al unisonó dentro del silencio de la habitación.

Con un falso tono serio la monarca aguantando una risa dijo – Caballero, os vengo a informaros que vuestra armadura esta lista para su envestidura – los ojos de sorpresa por parte de la pelirroja hicieron finalmente soltar una risa traviesa a la rubia, la cual cubrió con un suave gesto de su mano, como si quisiera ocultar la travesura que acababa de hacer.

Por su parte la próximamente nombrada Caballero no podía caber en sí de felicidad y sorpresa, sabía que la ceremonia debía llevarse a cabo con una armadura puesta así que había escogido una de las que descansaban bajo las escaleras y con las cuales siempre chocaba de niña.

-¿no creerás que te dejaría participar en un torneo así sin una armadura que pudiera realmente protegerte o no? – la pecosa se limito a cerrar la boca y levantarse tan rápido como pudo para abrazar a su hermana mayor.

Esta por su parte no pudo resistir colocar sus brazos atrás del cuello de la menor atrayéndola más hacia si misma, se sentía tan cálido estar una en los brazos de otra a pesar del frio constante que emanaba del cuerpo de la mayor.

Elsa se dirigió lentamente al oído de su pequeña, aguantando las ganas de morderlo susurro esperando no dejar escapar el suspiro que se elevaba por su garganta – no quiero que te expongas, no es necesario que le demuestres nada a nadie, eres lo más importante que tengo y – apretó un poco más el agarre acercándola un poco más – no quiero perderte de nuevo.

Anna estaba extasiada, el aroma de la mayor mesclado con sus susurros tan cerca de su oído la estaban torturando lentamente, deseaba besarla como esa noche en la biblioteca, su razón dejo de existir cuando el agarre contra su cuello se estrecho aun más. Estaba tan cerca que acomodo su cabeza en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro de su Elsa, porque así lo sentía, ese momento era su Elsa y nadie podía quitar ese estruendoso palpitar de su pecho o el suspiro que le precedió al cerrar más sus brazos contra esa delicada cintura.

Por un segundo, el tiempo se volvió eterno, ambas fundidas en esas pecaminosas muestras de cariño más allá de hermanas. La pecosa se estremeció al sentir un frio y delgado dedo recorrer su nuca rasgando lentamente, fue como vivir un deja-vu de lo pasado hace meses atrás. Un segundo y más profundo rasguño hiso que decidiera salir de su escondite para mirar directo a los ojos de la causante del creciente sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Ambas se miraron profundamente, una mano de Anna subió hasta un poco más arriba de la espalda de su Elsa haciendo una ligera presión, susurrando un inaudible "acércate" con ese movimiento a lo cual la mayor solo respondió una de sus frías manos sobre esas mejillas pecosas que ardían en ese momento.

-solo bésala, ¿Por qué no se besan?, ¿crees que sepan como besar? – ambas sintieron un frio escalofrió recorrerlas cuando vieron los ojos de Olaf, Sven y Kristoff mirándolas desde el borde de la puerta.

-Olaf… - el reno y el rubio quedaron mirando al muñeco de nieve en forma replicándole lo que acababa de hacer.

En el momento que el rubio iba a hablar indicando que no las estaban espiando sino que estaban ahí para entregar la armadura vieron una ola de nieve y hielo lanzarlos lejos junto con la malograda puerta.

La pecosa solo rio ante el gesto de su reina y su cara que aun tenía ese rojo furioso en sus mejillas.

-Gracias – susurro para luego levantarse un poco sobre la punta de sus pies y besarla en la mejilla, peligrosamente cerca de sus labios. Le dirigió una mirada de travesura mesclada con felicidad mientras iba a buscar a su entrenador y sus amigos quienes luchaban por salir del montículo de nieve en el cual fueron convertidos.

La reina en cambio se quedo mirando la escena, llevándose una mano hacia el lugar del beso sintiendo como cada parte de su ser se derretía y agradeciendo que llevaba ropa normal, de llevar su vestido de hielo, seguramente ahora estaría hecho un charco de agua en el piso.

-¿Nerviosa? – pregunto el rubio que se terminaba de arreglar algunos detalles de su armadura, como entrenador y tutor en armas debía de entregar a su aprendiz frente a la reina en señal de que estaba lista para seguir su camino en total soledad, el último gesto que debía de hacer su maestro antes de que el aprendiz se volviera un guerrero.

-Un poco – se acerco al espejo donde ambos se miraron, el rubio llevaba una armadura color café con gris, en el pecho se denotaba unas astas de un reno al igual que su yelmo que poseía unas pequeñas hasta a los lados, toda su armadura estaba adornada alrededor por bordes de color dorado ceniza y pequeños copos de nieve, cada uno diferente al anterior. Se termino de acomodar la larga capa color beige que poseía las mismas astas en que llevaba en el pecho solo que bordadas junto a un pequeño mensaje escrito en idioma troll.

Por su parte Anna llevaba una armadura verde con bordes fucsia y dorados. A diferencia del resto de su armadura la coraza del pecho era de color negro, adornada por líneas de color verde y dorado que delineaban dos ramas con hojas, acabando en medio con un copo de nieve remarcado en tonalidades celestes, azules y algo rosadas. Al ver aquel copo lo reconoció inmediatamente, era la firma de Elsa y con ese símbolo se sentía invencible. Se acomodo el yelmo que era de color verde y tenía dos grandes copos de nieve a los lados que afirmaban la visera. Tomo la capa pero rápidamente el grandulón a su lado se lo impidió.

-no no – repitió en tono divertido – recuerda que la capa debes ponértela al final de la ceremonia – el rubio le dedico una sonrisa amable mientras la aludida le daba un golpe en la pierna con su escarpe de hierro.

Ambos rieron al sentir el metálico sonido del escarpe golpeando contra la greba del rubio. –Creo que estoy algo más que un poco nerviosa – musito la pelirroja llevándose hacia el rostro, queriendo hacer el gesto de colocarse un mechón de pelo atrás de su oreja como siempre lo hacía en esos casos pero se encontró con el yelmo por lo cual desistió.

-Tranquila, lo harás bien, has entrenado mucho y podría decir que me has superado con creces – poniendo una mano en su hombro le miro mostrándole lo orgulloso que estaba de todo el progreso que había realizado en tan poco tiempo. De pronto el rubio dijo –ah, casi lo olvido, cierra los ojos – una mirada de desconfianza por parte de su prontamente no aprendiz le hiso soltar una carcajada – no es una broma, vamos confía en mí – la pecosa cerro sus ojos esperando la orden para abrirlos.

Cuando lo hiso encontró frente a si una reluciente espada de acero, su mango estaba adornado con los colores de su armadura y el pomo era el mismo copo de nieve de Elsa. Tomo la espada con manos temblorosas y a la luz pudo observar un pequeño mensaje grabado en idioma troll muy parecido al mensaje de la capa de su amigo.

-Con esto has dejado de ser mi estudiante pero no mi amiga y compañera en armas – aguantando un pequeño sollozo por el orgullo que sentía continuo – Elsa y yo confiamos en ti Anna, por eso te forjamos esta armadura y esta espada para que nos lleves contigo en el campo de batalla, recuerda que las personas que te queremos siempre estaremos contigo – se miraron y sonrieron.

-Gracias Kristoff, gracias por todo – envaino la espada y la ajusto a su cinto – creo que ya es hora – caballerosamente el grandulón le ofreció su brazo a su estudiante y salieron camino a la sala de ceremonias seguidos por un pequeño comité de guardias reales.

* * *

Las voces del coro llevaban el aire de la sala de ceremonias, las personas sentadas se dieron vuelta lentamente al escuchar la voz del presentador llamando la llegada de la princesa de Arendelle y su entrenador.

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos haciendo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza en señal de saludo. La mayor parte de los reunidos correspondían a algunos nobles de las áreas cercanas a Arendelle y gente del pueblo invitados por parte de Anna. Esto calmo a la ultima que iba temblando al lado de su amigo quien solo reía dentro del yelmo.

Con voz fuerte y ceremoniosa Elsa dijo – Caballeros que hoy vienen ante su reina, les pido quitarse los yelmos y presentarse ante mí y mi pueblo.

Ambos levantaron sus viseras y sacaron sus yelmos manteniendo sus posturas firmes frente a la reina.

- Su majestad me presento ante usted y ante su pueblo, soy Kristoff Bjorgman, caballero de primera generación del orgulloso pueblo sin nombre quienes estamos para servir a su corona- dicho esto se arrodillo sobre su rodilla derecha agachando un poco la cabeza en señal de servidumbre. Según los ritos que habían leído, cuando un caballero no era noble pero pertenecía a un pueblo que estaba en peligro debía de decir que su pueblo no tenia nombre, así solo él y la reina sabría de qué pueblo estaban hablando.

-Su majestad me presento ante usted y ante su pueblo, soy Anna princesa de Arendelle, próximo caballero de primera generación del orgulloso pueblo de Arendelle y estoy para ponerme a disposición de su pueblo y de usted – dicho esto se acerco un poco más hacia su reina y se arrodillo frente a sus pies como dictaba el protocolo de la ceremonia, levanto un poco su cabeza mirando directamente a Elsa – ruego acepte mi solicitud de protegerle, servirle y morir si es necesario por usted y para usted, por su pueblo y para su pueblo.

Ambas se sonrieron rompiendo un poco el protocolo de la ceremonia – caballero, ante mi pueblo y ante mí, acepto su solicitud de ponerse a disposición tanto en cuerpo como en alma en la defensa de mi bienestar y el bienestar del pueblo de Arendelle – la reina miro hacia el lado donde la esperaba el maestro de ceremonias con la espada de su padre, único objeto el mar había devuelto luego de años búsqueda.

Desenvaino la hoja algo arruinada por la corrosión de la sal del mar, y la puso sobre el hombro izquierdo de su hermana pequeña diciendo – Desde hoy caballero serás conocido como Anna princesa guerrera y caballero de primera generación de Arendelle – pasando la hoja por arriba de su cabeza toco su hombro derecho – que tu golpe no erre para eliminar a nuestros enemigos, que tu sabiduría no flaquee cuando debas tomas decisiones y que tu coraje no se extinga para llevar la luz de la justicia a todos los rincones de nuestro mundo de ser necesario.

La pelirroja se dio el permiso de derramar una lágrima mientras se levantaba de su posición. Atrás de ella su amigo y maestro se levanto y procedió a colocar la larga capa color fucsia agarrada de dos prendedores que llevaba en la espalda.

Todos se levantaron y aplaudieron al nuevo a su nuevo caballero, algunos aguantando las lagrimas de orgullo, otros simplemente sonriendo, pero a pesar de toda la felicidad reunida en ese lugar, la reina no podía dejar de sentir esa opresión en el pecho, sabía que algo se acercaba solo esperaba que Anna estuviera preparado para enfrentarlo o más bien que ella estuviera preparado para enfrentarlo.


	9. Joan

Hola chicos aquí les traigo otro capítulo, perdón que lo haya subido tan tarde pero mi padre me pidió ayuda para conectar unos equipos de música y recién me desocupe.

Disfruten y agárrense que se viene lo bueno.

* * *

Luego de la ceremonia los tres protagonistas junto a Olaf y Sven se retiraron al gran salón para la fiesta en honor al nombramiento.

El gran salón estaba tan repleto como la noche del baile post coronación, solo que ahora cierta pelirroja que reía de buena gana junto a sus amigos tenía la certeza de que su Elsa no escaparía en la mitad del baile. Suspiro luego de beber una copa de jugo, ya que por órdenes reales y además de su ex entrenador no debía beber alcohol. –Ya podrás beber cuando levantes la copa de ese torneo – le dijo el rubio que por hacer causa común también estaba bebiendo jugo.

La música animada y la amena platica no distrajeron a la recientemente nombrada caballero de los ojos preocupados de su hermana mayor, aun cuando ella hablaba con los nobles del reino por petición de su hermana pequeña pudo sentir cierta angustia entre cada risa cortés que daba la chica de piel nívea.

-Kristoff, hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde hace tiempo – tragando un gran trozo de pan el rubio se dispuso a escucharla – ese día, cuando volvimos de la misión del cristal, ¿Qué sucedió? – la alegre mirada en el rostro del grandulón se ensombreció hasta quedar en una mueca de dolor y seriedad.

Dejando la copa en la mesa al lado le pidió a Anna que fueran a un lugar más privado para contarle.

Ya en el exterior del castillo, en uno de los grandes jardines que tenia este se sentaron en una banca de cemento haciendo resonar el metal de sus armaduras al acomodarse para escuchar.

_En la cueva de los trolls, meses atrás _

-ANNA! TE QUEDAN 10 MIN! – aun cuando no llevaba reloj el chico rubio sabia contar muy bien los tiempos, su forma de vida semi salvaje le había obligado a llevar las cuentas de lo que varias personas consideran normal, como los días, las horas y los meses.

Se sentó en el frio y húmedo suelo de la cueva esperando ver la cabellera pelirroja de su amiga volver en cualquier momento de la penumbra, realmente no esperaba que Anna pudiera alcanzar su cristal la primera vez y no era por subestimar sus habilidades sino porque casi nadie lo había logrado.

Recordó que cuando era niño algunos trolls testarudos no siguieron el consejo de gran Pabbie y por la ansia de poder terminaban quedándose más tiempo del que debían teniendo consecuencias fatales para ellos. Además recordó la cara de decepción en el rostro de gran Pabbie cuando al no volver en el tiempo y tirar las cuerdas solo recuperaba los cuerpos de trolls que habían muerto con sus caras deformadas, desfiguradas de horror.

_"__Kristoff, debes escuchar muy bien mis palabras, dentro de estas cuevas vive un demonio, un demonio más viejo que el mismo tiempo que se ha dedicado a alimentarse de las almas de los pobres que osan entrar a sus dominios. _

_Solo les doy 30 min porque es lo que demora el demonio en despertar y encontrarte, ahí adentro nunca estarás solo, el tratara de cazarte y agregarte a su colección" _

Esa advertencia siempre resonó en su cabeza cuando le toco a él ir por su cristal, siempre la tenia presente cuando tuvo que dirigir a sus hermanos y hermanas que decidían tomar el riesgo

_"… __pero no debes decirle a nadie de la existencia del demonio, si él sabe que tu lo conoces podrá encontrarte con mayor facilidad…"_

El conocimiento que gran Pabbie le había pasado le costó caro en sus varios intentos, encontrándose de frente con el demonio y teniendo que escapar a duras penas de este, pero su cristal valió todo el esfuerzo. Saco la piedra amarilla que colgaba en su pecho y la miro por unos segundos, el poder que emanaba de ella era inmenso pero solo alguien igual de grande en espíritu podía controlarla.

Se levanto del suelo, calculando el tiempo que le debía quedar a Anna sintió un tirón en la cuerda de esta y de pronto dejo de estar tensa. Su sangre se helo completamente, la pelirroja desobedeciéndole directamente había cortado su única salvación, sin pensarlo dos veces tomo una espada que había llevado oculta entre sus cosas y corto su propia soga, no la necesitaba para volver con sus múltiples intentos se sabía la red de túneles de memoria.

Recorrió los pasillos llenos de gemas que comenzaron a vibrar mientras este corría y en el centro del laberinto pudo ver a aquel demonio que tantas veces había visto antes, sosteniendo a una desvanecida Anna en sus brazos, sonriendo con sus grandes colmillos y ojos rojos como el fuego. Por un momento dudo y sintió pánico, recordó todas las veces anteriores que lo había encontrado.

-"bueno bueno, que tenemos aquí" – sintió inmediatamente la rasposa y femenina voz de aquel ser resonando en su cabeza – "Kristoff Bjorgman, el chico raptado por los trolls" – sacudió su cabeza tratando de no escuchar las pecaminosas palabras que retumbaban en su mente – "ahora que has vuelto a la civilización ¿has hecho contacto con tus padres?".

-¡CALLATE! – Rugió a todo pulmón junto con una mueca de dolor y terror – Bulda, Gran Pabbie y todos los demás son mi familia.

La risa silenciosa de la criatura congelo aun más su sangre –"después de todos estos años aun no tienes el valor para preguntarles de dónde vienes ¿no es así?" – Dejando caer a la pelirroja quien hiso un sonido seco contra el suelo se acerco a él grandote – "no quieres enfrentar la verdad después de todo, porque la mentira es mucho más dulce y fácil de digerir" – trato de tocar al chico pero inmediatamente retiro su garra del chico al sentir como comenzaba a quemarse.

-"ja…ja…ja, veo que eres el portador del cristal de la voluntad espiritual, el único cristal capaz de protegerte de mi poder, ya veo porque Bulda decidió quedarse contigo "ternura"" – a pesar de que al acercarse la piel del demonio comenzaba a hervir y caer a pedazos se acerco lo suficiente para susurrarle al oído con su voz natural – eres la llave para que ellos expíen sus culpas.

Sintiéndose completamente asqueado alzo su espada cortando un brazo de aquel monstruo viendo con horror entre risas de este salían distintos seres de las paredes con afiladas garras dispuestos a atacar – "dile a gran Pabbie que aun estoy esperando" – dicho esto las ahora innumerables criaturas se lanzaron contra él y contra Anna.

_En el tiempo presente_

-Solo recuerdo que aduras penas salimos de ese lugar, te cargue sobre Sven y Olaf fue a buscar a gran Pabbie para contarle lo sucedido, luego llegamos al castillo y cuando me encontré de frente con Elsa ella me dio una de las cachetadas más fuertes que he sentido en mi vida – queriendo cortar la tensión del momento sonrió de lado pero eso no cambio la expresión de asombro de su interlocutora.

-entonces esa cosa aun vive bajo Arendelle – un pequeño movimiento en señal de si por parte del rubio hiso estremecer a la pelirroja – espera, entonces ¿tu cristal puede repeler cualquier espíritu? – otro movimiento en señal de si dejo pensando a la pequeña.

Un sonido suave de alguien aclarándose la garganta llamo la atención de ambos girándose hacia la puerta por donde habían salido del gran salón – no quisiera interrumpir pero la fiesta sigue y quieren escuchar a la nueva caballero de Arendelle dar su primer discurso – Anna quedo de piedra en su asiento pero su hermana mayor ofreciéndole su mano para levantarse le dijo – descuida, escribí algo para ti en caso de que quieras decir algo o si prefieres puedes divagar como siempre, personalmente me gustaría más escuchar lo segundo – ambas se miraron sonrojados levemente.

Antes de que pudiera hacerle la misma invitación al caballero representante de los trolls este ya estaba de camino a la puerta, no quería hacer mal tercio entre las dos enamoradas así que entro siendo recibido por aplausos al igual que a la reina y su caballero cuando entraron pocos minutos después.

El baile transcurrió con total normalidad salvo por un ebrio Kristoff que bebió del ponche equivocado y comenzó a hablar tonterías sobre el hielo y los renos que podían hablar. –Te digooo Anna, los reeenos nos conqq… conquistrrrran… vendrran en bloquees de heeelo giigantes… -la aludida solo rio cuando deposito a su amigo sobre el lomo de Sven que lo miraba con cara de desaprobación.

-Cuídalo Sven y no es su culpa solo se equivoco de ponche – soltando un suspiro el reno se puso en marcha junto con Olaf que se habían ofrecido a cuidar al ebrio por esa noche.

Estaba a punto de volver al gran salón cuando vio algo brillando en el suelo, era el cristal de su amigo, seguramente cuando lo acomodo sobre el lomo de Sven el cristal resbalo y cayó en el suelo. "Se lo devolveré mañana" pensó pero luego una de sus ideas locas surco su mente. Con aquel cristal tal vez podría tener más tiempo para encontrar el suyo propio, tal vez la protegería de aquel demonio.

Decidió entrar al castillo aun con esa idea molestando en su cabeza y por algún motivo término en la sala de las pinturas, al entrar el cristal comenzó a brillar con una luz de tonalidad blanquecina, sintió algo de temor al ver el borde de la pintura de Joan brillar también y no dudo ni un segundo al descolgarla.

A la luz normal la pintura no parecía tener ningún objeto extraño, solo estaba estropeada un poco por el tiempo y el polvo, pero a la luz del cristal pudo notar una esquina levantada que brillaba con la misma intensidad que el cristal, quiso tomarla entre sus manos pero la delgada imagen solo se deshizo. Entonces comprendió que debía usar el cristal con lo cual toco el borde esperando a ver qué pasaba.

Al levantar lentamente el cristal un papel tan fino como las alas de una libélula emergió de su interior y se materializo en un pergamino en las manos de una incrédula Anna.

_"__Si estás leyendo esto debes de haber encontrado mi cristal, te ruego guerrero no juzgues ni mis razones ni a mi pueblo, ve a donde encontrarte esto y libera mi alma._

_J." _

Por alguna razón los ojos de Anna se llenaron de lágrimas, recordaba haber tenido conversaciones larguísimas con Joan cuando era pequeña pero siempre fueron unidireccionales, pero ahora tenía la oportunidad de devolverle el favor luego de todos los años de escuchar sus desvaríos y penas.

Dejo con cuidado la pintura en su pared comprobando que el mensaje seguía firme y entero en su mano, lo doblo con sumo cuidado como si se tratara de una gema preciosa y salió del castillo hacia los establos, aun llevaba la armadura y la espada así que pensó que estaría a salvo de todos los peligros.

* * *

No tardo mucho para encontrar el lugar al cual le había prometido a Elsa no volver, pero esto ahora era personal. Tomo la cuerda que estaba atada a la montura de su caballo y la amarro al árbol cercano acercándose al borde de la cascada congelada.

Miro el grueso trozo de hielo frente a ella y no dudo en desenvainar su espada para golpearlo, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que su fuerza había crecido lo suficiente para romper el hielo por su propia cuenta, "y eso que llevo la armadura puesta" pensó alegremente para sí misma y sintió un escalofrió al cruzar la cascada que emanaba agua congelada en ese momento.

Al igual que hacía meses atrás pudo ver los cristales emanando su resplandor, se puso el de su amigo alrededor del cuello y vio con asombro cómo se levantaba señalando una dirección, el tercer túnel contando de izquierda a derecha.

Sin dudarlo se adentro corriendo por el pasillo señalado por el pequeño pedazo reluciente mientras que en el interior de aquel laberinto una criatura comenzaba a despertarse.

* * *

-Kristoff, Kristoff despierta – aun seguía medio dormido por lo cual Olaf se apresuro a abrir la puerta de la pequeña casa del rubio.

-¿Elsa? ¿Qué sucede? – vio a la reina con algunos escoltas reales - ¿paso algo con Anna? – casi como si hubiera adivinado el pequeño hombre de nieve despertó a Kristoff que aun seguía bastante mareado por el alcohol.

-Kristoff, por favor te necesito despierto, no encuentro a Anna y encontré esto en los establos – el rubio sintió que perdía los colores y se le quitaba completamente la borrachera al leer el mensaje dedicado al caballero que encontrara el cristal… - mi cristal… - dijo casi sin aliento el grandulón quien fue rápidamente a buscarlo y no lo encontró.

-Elsa… Anna esta en… - antes de terminar la frase se dio cuenta que la reina se había ido dejando a su escolta y tomando prestado a Sven – Anna… ¿qué has hecho? – pensó apesadumbrado mientras le pedía a los guardias que le consiguieran un caballo para seguir a su reina.

* * *

Sus pasos cada vez resonaban más en la oscuridad, después de un rato los cristales dejaron de emitir luz solo el que la estaba guiando emitía un leve rayo color dorado que seguía guiándola por el camino.

-"Anna" – escucho dentro de su cabeza claramente su nombre – "Anna"- esa voz, le era muy conocida – "ven Anna, ven a jugar" – en un claro donde todos los túneles convergían pudo ver a Elsa en su vestido de hielo como de costumbre – "Anna, te he esperado por tanto tiempo" – sintió de nuevo la voz y los brazos de la Elsa que tenía en frente se extendieron – "ven aquí, déjame abrazarte".

Sus ojos se nublaron por un momento y dejando caer la espada se acomodo entre los brazos de la rubia quien estaba frene a si –"eso es mi pequeña, no sabes cómo espere para decirte esto…" –el corazón de la pelirroja se acelero y miro los ojos de su Elsa, esperen, esa no era su Elsa, no estaba ese brillo frio pero a la vez cálido de sus orbes azules, solo había oscuridad en ellos.

-Tu… no eres… ella… - vio a la criatura transformarse ante sus ojos, pasado de la fría y nívea piel de Elsa a un monstruo de piel oscura con ojos rojos, su boca se deformo dejando salir una lengua y unos colmillos que trataron de cerrarse sobre su hombro derecho, el mismo que le había atacado hace tiempo atrás – no, esta vez no será igual – golpeando a la criatura desvió su rostro con lo cual logro zafarse.

Cayendo pesadamente al suelo fue de inmediato por su espada pero algo le había agarrado del pie y la jalaba con fuerza – "estúpida niña, sabía que volverías atraída por ese mensaje" – el tentáculo cerrado contra su tobillo la levanto con fuerza estrellándola contra una de las paredes – "no puedo creer que seas el caballero de Arendelle, una debilucha e imbécil perra" – volvió a levantarla ahora por un brazo y la azoto contra el suelo – "y no olvidemos pecaminosa, oh puedo saborear el pecado dentro de tus pensamientos, como deseas joder con tu hermana" – en esta ocasión el tentáculo se cerró sobre su cuello levantándola del suelo –"quieres oírla gemir, gritar tu nombre mientras la jodes cada vez más duro" – la criatura rio lúgubremente y con su mano tan negra como la noche paso una de sus garras cortando la piel de la cara de la pecosa –"serás el alma más deliciosa que jamás haya devorado".

Lentamente Anna estaba perdiendo la conciencia ante la falta de oxigeno pero recordó el poder del cristal de Kristoff y toco el tentáculo que lo sostenía con él. La criatura volvió a reír y esta vez abriendo su boca, dejado que su pudrirdo aliento llenara la habitación dijo – los cristales solo funcionan con sus dueños.

El demonio deformo completamente su boca dejando que su lengua tocara la herida de Anna lamiendo su sangre – No me iré… hasta… salvar… a Joan – la criatura quiso responder pero algo la había atacado por dentro, emitiendo un chillido agudo de dolor soltó a la pecosa quien fue por la espada inmediatamente. Aun se sentía débil y no sabía si la saliva de aquel demonio iba a matarla de todos modos pero debía liberar a Arendelle de aquel monstruo, por todos, por Elsa, por Joan.

-Tu Joan vendió su alma por ganar esa batalla – el monstruo se incorporo luego de unos segundos – ella decidió entregarme lo único que poseía solo para defender a un reino y a una reina que nunca la amaría – miro con una mueca de burla a la pelirroja – así es niña, Joan también estaba enamorada – hiso una pausa para reacomodar su boca dentro de los parámetros que podrían considerar normales – de su hermana – el monstruo se lanzo a atacar pero Anna logro esquivarlo con singular agilidad.

Una de las paredes de la caverna se derrumbo dejando al descubierto un pasadizo nuevo, la pecosa no dudo en saltar sobre la bestia y seguir por ese pasadizo, a pesar de la presencia del demonio pudo ver que el cristal seguía emitiendo un haz de luz que le indicaba que siguiera esa dirección.

Un rugido por parte de la criatura le indico que no tenía mucho tiempo, siguió por el camino sintiendo al demonio pisarle los talones mientras maldecía en mil lenguas. Su carrera termino al darse cuenta que entro en una pequeña cámara, allí se encontraba un esqueleto envuelto en una armadura de épocas más antiguas a la suya, sintió varias lagrimas rodar por sus mejillas al darse cuenta que era el cuerpo de Joan estaba sentado contra un árbol subterráneo como esperando a alguien, en su esquelética mano pudo apreciar dos cristales gemelos con luz diferente, uno color celeste pálido como invierno y el otro color verde como la primavera.

Corrió hacia ellos tomando ambos justo antes que el demonio irrumpiera en la cámara, -Y AHORA, TU ALMA TAMBIEN SERA MIA- grito triunfante la criatura a lo cual Anna se dio vuelta levantando su espada, sintiendo que una luz cegadora rodeaba todo el lugar.

* * *

-¡ANNA! – la monarca de Arendelle se bajo presurosa de Sven y vio con horror como la caverna colapsaba sobre si misma destruyendo la cascada sobre sí misma, con sus poderes congelo el agua para evitar que se filtrara por las hendiduras que quedaban entre las piedras -¡Anna! ¡¿Dónde estás Anna?! – La rubia se dirigió hacia donde hacía poco existía la puerta del recinto golpeando las rocas, intentando congelarlas y golpearlas para que cedieran o se movieran - ¡ANNA! – grito con todas sus fuerzas antes de caer de rodillas llorando amargamente.

La escena fue vista por el rubio dueño del cristal quien acababa de llegar a la escena, se bajo presuroso y tomo su hacha para comenzar a golpear las rocas – es inútil, esta totalmente bloqueado - musito la reina aun en el suelo. Tratando de pensar que esto no estaba pasando siguió golpeando antes de que el hacha se rompiera en mil pedazos, totalmente sellado, ese era el veredicto final de aquellas rocas.

* * *

Anna despertó sintiendo una mano acariciar su cabeza, cuando elevo los ojos pudo ver una imagen que solo había tenido en sueños. -¿qué? ¿Pensabas que era más ruda? – No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era Joan, pero no como el esqueleto que acababa de ver sino en todo su esplendor como fue retratada en la pintura.

Trato de hablar pero un gesto de silencio la hiso desistir de esa idea – ¿sabes?, nunca me gusto como me veía en esa pintura, me gustaba más la otra, la que está en una esquina arriba de todas, cuadro de dos niñas jugando – su sonrisa era totalmente luminosa casi como si fuera la de un ángel.

De pronto Anna recordó al demonio, se levanto rápidamente pero al voltear solo pudo ver su cadáver desvaneciéndose lentamente – Tu lo derrotaste – la aludida se dio vuelta mirando a Joan quien estaba de pie junto a ella – Y todo lo que dijo, si fue verdad, vine aquí un día antes de la gran batalla, le ofrecí mi alma a cambio de ganar y de que pudiera proteger por siempre a mi hermana – sonrió tristemente tomando su espada del suelo y envainándola.

-También tuvo razón con eso de que ella… nunca me amaría – lagrimas doradas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, Anna quería hablar, decirle algo pero otra luz interrumpió el momento – Si me hubieras preguntado habrías sabido que si te amaba – Joan miro desconcertada, esa luz – Elenna – delante de ellas se materializo la imagen de una mujer más alta y claramente mayor a Joan.

Ambas se abrazaron como si no se hubieran visto en siglos y tal vez así fuese – Anna – dijo la mujer mayor de pelo castaño muy parecido al de Joan – debo darte las gracias, el día que Joan salió corriendo de nuestro castillo supe que algo malo había pasado, pero nunca pensé que demoraría tanto tiempo en verla de nuevo – ambos espíritus se fundieron en un beso con lo cual Anna quedo totalmente conmovida – ten esto, y no cometas el mismo error que yo Anna, dile a tu hermana lo que sientes, tengo un buen presentimiento de todo esto. – le dedico una sonrisa que fue correspondida por un silencioso gracias.

Sintió el peso de los cristales sobre su mano, seguramente y evitando que el demonio cobrara más victimas Joan corrió hacia la caverna buscando la forma de derrotar a aquel monstruo pero no lo logro, así que solamente espero a que apareciera el caballero correcto.

Una luz cegadora volvió a llenarla mientras comenzaba a sentir el aire fresco llenar sus pulmones y renovar sus fuerzas.

De pronto ambos, tanto Elsa como Kristoff escucharon unos golpes por uno de los costados de la pequeña colina que encerraba la cascada, fueron a ver y descubrieron a la pelirroja, con una mirada totalmente agotada, sosteniendo la espada en una mano y dos curiosos cristales en la otra.

Elsa corrió directamente hacia donde se encontraba su pequeña y la sostuvo antes de que se desmayara, la abrazo con fuerza contra su cuerpo aun sollozando levemente pero al comprobar que estaba bien suspiro aliviada. En sus brazos parecía un ángel que acababa de caer dormido, su expresión tranquila y casi en forma de sonrisa la hiso querer besar en ese mismo momento pero no era tiempo. Debían volver al castillo y ver si ella estaba completamente bien.

* * *

Ambos esperaban ansiosos fuera de la habitación de Anna. Mientras Kristoff no paraba de caminar de un lado para el otro Elsa solo miraba fijamente la puerta mientras la nieve seguía acumulándose a su alrededor. De pronto el médico salió.

-Su majestad, sir Kristoff, me complace anunciar que la princesa Anna esa en perfectas condiciones, salvo por un pequeño corte en su rostro está en perfecto estado de salud – ambos suspiraron aliviados.

Luego de que Kristoff se despidiera de Elsa con un "no seas tan ruda con ella" la chica de ojos azules decidió entrar en la habitación. Ahí estaba su Anna, durmiendo como si nada hubiera pasado, como si después de la fiesta hubiera ido a dormir.

Los primeros rayos de sol de colaban por la ventada del dormitorio real y la monarca sentándose al borde de la cama acaricio suavemente el rostro de la pelirroja.

-rompiste tu promesa, casi te perdí, pero me alegra que volvieras – susurro para dejar un beso en su frente. Estaba enojada pero ya hablarían del castigo, por ahora solo la dejaría dormir tranquilamente.

Más tarde algunos sirvientes asustados buscaron a la reina y la llevaron al cuarto de pinturas donde comprobaron que la pintura de Joan ya no estaba, en su lugar había otra pintura, de dos pequeñas ambas de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros mirándose una a la otra, sonriendo como si nunca fueran a separarse, en la mano de la menor había una espada de juguete y en la cabeza de la mayor una corona.

Elsa solo pudo emocionarse y dejar escapar una pequeña lagrima en público. Sea lo que hubiese pasado en esa cueva había cambiado algo y había sido para bien. Anna era realmente el caballero de Arendelle, protegiendo a su pueblo y a su reina.


	10. Southern Isles

El tenso silencio dentro del carruaje real ponía incomodo a cierto rubio que estaba sentado del lado de la pelirroja. Tanto la reina como su caballero llevaban sin hablarse desde el incidente de Joan.

El grandulón libero un suspiro en señal de cansancio. No podía creer que después de esa experiencia tan cercana a la muerte por parte de su ex estudiante en vez de acercarlas las separo incluso más de lo que estaban antes de sus "accidentes" de los cuales estaba totalmente al tanto.

La reina de repente espeto -Sir Kristoff, espero que sepa controlar a su hermana en armas, no deseo ningún incidente en este torneo – por un momento hombre en su armadura con motivos de reno sintió una incontrolable necesidad de gritarles a ambas que lo dejaran a un lado y pudieran arreglar sus tontas diferencias de una buena vez, que ya no eran un par de niñas pequeñas y el no era el niñero ni el mensajero de ambas, pero se limito a hacer una sínica sonrisa diciendo desganadamente "si majestad".

Por su parte la pelirroja no aguanto más y de un golpe abrió la puerta del carruaje, saltando fuera y tomando el caballo de uno de los guardias, ordenándole que entrara al carruaje. Toda la escena fue observada por una estoica reina que ni siquiera mostro un ápice de enojo al ver al tímido guardia tomar asiento al lado de Kristoff.

-Tú y ella van a hacer que me salga una hernia – dijo el chico poniendo sus dedos índices sobre sus sienes masajeando lentamente.

-La única razón por la cual acepto tu comentario es porque estamos en un país extranjero sir Kristoff, sino ya habría mandado a castigarle tanto a usted como a su compañera en armas.

-Elsa, por el amor de los dioses, deja de comportarte como una niña y resuelvan sus diferencias. – una pequeña duda se deslizo por las frías facciones de la monarca.

-Más cuidado con su lengua sir Kristoff, tal vez nuestra reina decida congelársela – la voz provenía de una pecosa que claramente furiosa cabalgaba cerca de la ventanilla del carruaje.

-Tal vez debería castigarle ahora sir Anna y ver si puede pelear con una mano congelada – ambas hermanas se miraron con ira en los ojos pero más que eso era una mirada que relejaba lo heridas que ambas se sentían.

El guardia miro toda la escena hecho una pequeña masa temblorosa en un rincón del asiento, lanzándole una mirada de auxilio al rubio y este solo se limito a soltar un "por los dioses" mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara.

El viaje siguió tenso hasta la entrada del gran coliseo de Southern Isles, ya estaban allá así que debían guardar las apariencias, aunque eso significara seguir agrandando la herida entre las hermanas.

_Hacia una semana, en la habitación de reina_

Se sentía tan bien el calor emitido por algo suave a su lado. Un aroma familiar la hiso suspirar y acercarse más a la fuente de aquella agradable sensación. Aun con los ojos cerrados sintió unos dedos paseándose por sus cabellos, susurrando palabras suaves, como canticos antiguos, por un momento pensó que estaba en el paraíso.

"Esperen, ¿y si estoy muerta?", el pensamiento recorrió su mente como un rayo que corta el cielo durante una tormenta, haciéndola levantar de golpe para encontrarse con la estancia vacía, casi sin rastro de aquel calor que la mantenía en un limbo de suspiros.

Abrió y cerró varias veces los ojos, mirando alrededor, pudo reconocer que la habitación era de Elsa. También pudo ver que llevaba su ropa de noche y que el sol aun no había salido por el horizonte.

-¿Fue todo un sueño? – susurro para si en la oscuridad y noto como su aliento se materializaba en una tenue estela de vapor. Sabía que era invierno pero las habitaciones estaban constantemente cuidadas por los criados así que era casi imposible que la habitación estuviera fría por causas naturales, menos la habitación de la reina e incluso si ella estaba allí la posibilidad de un descuido por parte del personal a cargo era imposible.

Se levanto sintiendo su cuerpo ligero y descansado, por un momento pensó que había dormido para siempre "¿y aquella sensación? ¿Había sido un sueño también?", pero no tenía mucha certeza de los eventos ocurridos desde aquel baile.

Tomo una manta que estaba sobre la cama y camino lentamente hasta la puerta deteniéndose al sentir una corriente eléctrica elevarse por su mano, el pomo tenía una suave capa de hielo encima de él. Retiro la mano del frio metal mirándola detenidamente por un tiempo y comprendió todo en un segundo.

Elsa había estado en la habitación pro mucho tiempo "¿Cuánto tiempo abre estado dormida?" y como una epifanía todos los recuerdos se agolparon delante de sus ojos, supo que no era un sueño, recordó el mensaje, al demonio, a Joan, a Elenna, el beso. Libero un pequeño grito ahogado de sorpresa, aquel beso entre dos ángeles separados por las circunstancias y también recordó el mensaje de su amiga que por años la escucho dentro de la soledad a la cual fue condenada en su niñez.

_"…__no cometas el mismo error que yo Anna, dile a tu hermana lo que sientes, tengo un buen presentimiento de todo esto…"_

Siempre confió en su intuición y en ese sentimiento arrebatador que se siente cuando la certeza esta delante de tus ojos. Ahora con las palabras de Joan frescas en su memoria giro el pomo con decisión, esta sería la noche en la que por fin su Elsa supiera la verdad y aun cuando una parte de su corazón quería huir despavorido, ocultándose para siempre y sufriendo en silencio, la pelirroja que ahora corría por el gran pasillo a toda velocidad con una gran sonrisa en el rostro solo deseaba ver a la dueña de sus suspiros a quien había decidido proteger con toda su alma.

Llego rápidamente a la puerta del estudio, por algún motivo del destino sus pies supieron donde llevarla y la luz que emanaba por el espacio que debajo la puerta contra el suelo era la confirmación que ella estaba adentro, seguramente trabajando, seguramente pensando. Su, mano firmemente se poso en la puerta pero antes de girarla pudo escuchar dos voces conversando o más bien comenzando a discutir. Decidió esperar y apoyar su oído contra la dura madera, no se había colocado nada en los pies por lo que el frio de la baldosa comenzaba a molestarle pero hiso caso omiso, conteniendo su respiración para escuchar mejor cerró los ojos para imaginarse que sucedía dentro de la estancia.

Del otro lado de la puerta la monarca sentada en su dura y firme silla de madera miraba al caballero del pueblo de los trolls, su mirada era tan fría que casi se sentía como congelaba su alma cosa que molestaba al rubio sentado incómodamente en la silla de madera en la cual le había convidado a tomar asiento.

Carraspeo tratando de cortar la incomodidad del silencio mientras se acomodaba nuevamente contra el respaldo como si algo estuviera molestando físicamente y rascándose torpemente la nuca abrió la boca para intentar decir algo pero la reina lo cayo con un cauto y pequeño "shh".

-No aceptare un no por respuesta – sentencio la rubia mirando fijamente a su interlocutor.

-Pues no es la respuesta que tendrás, no importa cuántas veces me lo pidas – si esas palabras hubieran salido de cualquier otra persona en ese preciso momento su cabeza estaría rodando por el suelo con una última expresión de horror en su rostro. En vez de esto la de piel tan blanca como la nieve se limito a apretar el entrecejo y poner su pulgar junto con su índice apretando suavemente la zona del puente de su nariz.

Estaba cansada y por ende irritable. Su pequeño rayo de primavera, su luz, su pequeña había dormido por cinco días sin mostrar signos de alguna pequeña mejoría, físicamente estaba perfecta y lo comprobó unas diez veces llamando al doctor real a todas horas solo recibiendo el mismo diagnostico de vuelta.

_"__Mi reina, ella está en perfectas condiciones, debe de existir un motivo por el cual no despierte pero nuestra medicina lo desconoce"_

De no ser porque el profesional la amenazo con irse a otro reino en busca de un nuevo trabajo lo habría llamado otras diez veces más. Algo no encajaba en el puzle en su cabeza y eso era que su Anna seguía durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, mientras que ella solo la observaba contiendo sus emociones, poderes y lagrimas.

Salió de su pequeño transe levantando sus ojos azules mirando al rubio delante de sí. Este le devolvió la mirada con una mescla de tristeza, empatía y rabia. Las grandes bolsas bajo los gélidos ojos de su compañera de conversación le indicaron que había permanecido despierta o semi despierta todos esos días, vigilante y expectante ante cualquier cambio en la serena expresión de la pecosa.

-Elsa, aunque pudieras darme a cambio tus poderes de hielo no hare lo que me pides – levantando una de sus rubias cejas la miro en todo serio pero burlón – y no aceptare otro argumento de tu parte – cruzo sus fornidos brazos sobre su pecho en expresión triunfante. Entretanto su interlocura libero un suspiro totalmente audible por detrás de la gruesa capa de madera que separaba a la pelirroja de la estancia.

-Kristoff, por favor, viste lo que sucedió, casi perdimos a Anna en ese incidente… ¿realmente crees que esté preparada para tomar decisiones importantes, sola, delante del campo de batalla?- ese comentario llego como un flechazo directamente en su corazón, quería interrumpir, el ímpetu de querer responder frente a esa insolencia a sus habilidades hacían rechinar los dientes a la pecosa quien se había pegado más aun a la madera.

Dentro de la habitación el grandulón miraba a la reina con cara de "no lo hare, no insistas" – ella está preparada – sentencio el ex maestro exhalando un pequeño bufido de superioridad – ella está más que preparada.

-Si, pero por su pequeño entrenamiento casi la pierdo en esas cavernas – sintió un nuevo escalofrió que lo obligo a reacomodarse casi en posición de sumisión contra la silla – no te rogare más Kristoff, tu posición ha quedado clara, pero como tu reina te ordeno a participar en lugar de Anna en el torneo.

Esas palabras cerraron el contrato para la destrucción y el anuncio de este fueron las puertas siendo abiertas de golpe, mostrando a una furiosa Anna mirando primero al rubio quien solo se limito a sonreír nerviosamente, luego subieron a la monarca pero su vista cambio del rudo sentimiento de ira a la decepción.

La pelirroja quiso decir una y mil cosas, quiso golpear a la de piel nívea por no confiar en ella, quiso golpear al rubio por no haberse ido ya de aquella discusión que estaba a punto de ocurrir, quiso golpearse ella misma por tomar decisiones apuradas que no le correspondían, pero en el fondo sabia que lo dicho por su Elsa era totalmente cierto, pocas o realmente ninguna vez se había detenido a ver la implicancia de cada una de sus decisiones.

El grandulón deslizándose por la silla con flexibilidad inesperable, se despidió con un tímido gesto de su mano y camino directo hacia su hogar.

Ahora ambas hermanas se hallaban a solas en la pequeña habitación, se miraban con rabia, con pena y con decepción.

Prometiste que creerías en mi – las palabras se sintieron amargas en su boca así q se limito a mojar sus labios.

Tú prometiste no hacer nada precipitado o estúpido – respondió la reina con tono tajante – prometiste muchas cosas más pero no las cumpliste.

-SE LO DEBIA A JOAN – le había gritado, la pelirroja le había gritado y algo en su interior se quebró con cada letra que salía de esos perfectos labios sonrosados. Por primera vez su gélido disfraz se cayó dando paso a una avalancha de emociones.

-¡POR CULPA DE TU JOAN CASI MUERES'– las palabras se agolparon en su lengua y salieron cual explosión delante de ella, por un momento pensó que todo había sido un sueño y su pelirroja seguía jugando despreocupadamente en el jardín.

-recuerda que ahora soy sir Anna y debo proteger tanto a mi reina como a mi pueblo de cualquier amenaza – la manta sobre sus hombros cayó pesadamente al suelo liberándola de la atadura de acercarse más a la chica de piel nívea – o acaso me quitaras mi título.

Esa última frase se escapo de los labios de la pecosa no en tono de pregunta sino en tono de resignación, casi sintió su alma desnuda frente a esos ojos azules como los suyos, sintió que no la estaba viendo a ella sino a sus pensamientos, pero luego cayó en cuenta que su pequeña la conocía demasiado bien como para no darse cuenta de sus intenciones.

-puede que lo haga – esas sentenciosa cuatro palabras cayeron como plomo en el agitado corazón de la guerrero, sin pensarlo mucho se abalanzo sobre la rubia tomándola por los bordes de su vestido y azotándola contra la pared más cercana.

Ni siquiera la pecosa sabia porque había hecho ese estúpido movimiento, seguramente era la mezcla del accidente, haber dormido demasiado profundo y las ansias de sentir ese calor cerca de su cuerpo la tenían ahora mirando fijamente a los ojos de la mayor desde una distancia demasiado comprometedora.

Luego de un tiempo de estarse mirando, la pecosa pregunto -¿porque? – Esta vez sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que salpicaban cada vez que esta pestañaba cerca de su rostro -¿Por qué no confías en mí? – su corazón finalmente se rompió y la mayor quiso gritarle que nada de lo que dijo era real, que ella seguiría participando, que sería su caballero toda la vida si eso deseaba.

Tomo el rostro de la menor entre sus manos pero el daño ya estaba hecho, y aunque quisiera retroceder el tiempo aquellos ojos heridos no cambiarían su expresión.

Aun así sentía la esperanza de poder cambiarlo todo y antes de poder siquiera hablar la menor la soltó con si su cuerpo hubiera comenzado a quemar las palmas de sus manos.

-Si tu no confías en mí, yo tampoco lo hare en ti – cada una de esas palabras atravesaron el ya roto corazón de la reina del hielo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo la coraza de cristales dentro de su corazón comenzó a crecer lentamente.

_En el tiempo presente, Southern Isles, a un día del torneo_

El azul del cielo contrastaba con la algarabía por parte del pueblo quienes gritaban y se regocijaban ante la festividad. Las trompetas sonaron y el carruaje donde iba la comitiva por parte del reino de Arendelle se preparo para bajar ante su inminente anunciamiento.

Por su parte en el exterior, Sir Anna se bajo del caballo con lentitud, sentía un poco acalambrado sus muslos debido al largo viaje sobre un caballo al que no estaba acostumbrada, "debí haber tomado el mío al menos" pensó luego de acomodarse la armadura y acariciar suavemente la cara del equino. Se coloco al lado de la puerta esperando la señal.

"Reina Elsa del reino de Arendelle, Sir Anna caballero de Arendelle y Sir Kristoff segundo caballero"

La pecosa abrió la puerta bruscamente para colocarse a un lado esperando a que bajara su hermana, como el protocolo decía ella debía ir al lado derecho de la reina mientras que el segundo caballero al lado izquierdo.

Al bajarse la reina de hielo todos quedaron boquiabiertos con su belleza y más con la confirmación de los rumores, su vestido hecho completamente de hielo relucía bajo el cálido sol de invierno. Un silencio se apodero del lugar cuando comenzaron a caminar por la larga e interminable alfombra de bienvenida hasta llegar a la entrada del castillo.

Formados en hilera uno detrás de otro estaban los doce hermanos que su enemigo acérrimo describió, la rubia los miro a todos y cada uno sintiendo una extraña sensación de desconfianza por todos aunque era de esperarse, compartían características con el pelirrojo que casi destruyo su reino.

Se acerco ceremoniosamente al viejo rey quien le devolvió el saludo con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, la reina a su lado lo siguió en el gesto. Ambos parecían de edad, sus cabellos canosos y arrugas en los ojos indicaban su edad siendo el rey, un poco más rechoncho y con tono más cansado, el más viejo de la pareja.

-primero que todo reina Elsa, le pido perdón por el comportamiento de mi treceavo hijo, Hans, quiero que sepa que se le ha castigado de la forma más severa que se conoce en nuestra cultura – sintió pena al ver ensombrecer los ojos de ambos, se sentían culpables y tristes pero más que nada desilusionados, castigar a un hijo nunca era fácil, bien lo sabia ella que tenía que cuidar a su única familia, su hermana.

-Mi señor, mi lady, no necesitan preocuparse por eventos del pasado, todo ha quedado perdonado – un pequeño rayo de esperanza surco los ojos de ambos y con una pequeña inclinación la reina de hielo siguió su camino seguida por sus dos caballeros. Pero antes de continuar la pelirroja sintió un pequeño agarre en su brazo.

-Perdonen mis señores, se me olvido el protocolo – a pesar de ser un caballero nombrado eso no la privaba de su título de princesa.

La mano que se ceñía contra su brazo era la de la reina quien le dedicaba una mirada de infinita dulzura – mi lady, espero usted también pueda perdonarnos ante la falta de nuestro hijo – su voz sonaba áspera y cansada, parecía que a pesar del tiempo sentía fresca la herida producida por su querido hijo, siempre dicen que las madres aman mucho más a su primer y a su último hijo cosa que ella no podría saber debido al trágico destino que conocieron sus padres.

Se conmovió ante la escena y saliéndose de toda norma abrazo a la anciana reina generando la sorpresa por parte de todos – mi lady, todo ya esta perdonado, sea cual sea el castigo que recibió Hans espero pueda levantarlo para que vuelva a su lado, ninguna madre merece sufrir.

La escena fue vista por una atónita Elsa. –Está madurando – la frase dicha en forma de susurro por parte del rubio a su lado le hiso sacar una sonrisa. Su pequeña estaba madurando y creciendo.

* * *

Una vez instalados en sus respectivas alcobas fueron escoltados por uno de los hermanos hasta el comedor principal.

Era el momento de la cena de bienvenida y cada monarca junto a su caballero principal se sentaron en el puesto designado con anterioridad.

La larga mesa de madera estaba cubierta por un excesito mantel de seda bordado con hilos de oro en los bordes. Sobre la mesa se encontraban delicias de todos los tipos y sabores, cerdo, pollo, pato, cordero y vacuno se distribuían intercalados con otros alimentos como verduras y frutas, todas de distintas partes del mundo conocido por el hombre. Los cubiertos de porcelana y plata se distribuían pomposamente a los lados de cada plato y las copas servidas con un líquido rojizo que claramente era vino esperaban para ser levantadas.

La reina de Arendelle miro con desconfianza el brebaje y quiso discutirlo con su pequeña sentada a su lado, pero cuando lleno sus pulmones de aire para iniciar una plática tal y como lo hacían los otros reyes con sus caballeros desistió mirando hacia la ventana esperando que la velada no fuera tan larga.

Por su parte la pecosa solo deseaba hablar con su reina, estaba harta de estar enojada con ella y quería decirle que sus palabras no habían sido reales en ningún momento, las había dicho solo por el dolor y la ira de sentir que no tenía su apoyo, aunque después luego de meditarlo se dio cuenta que su Elsa le estaba pidiendo eso a Kristoff solo para protegerla.

Se emociono al sentir el sonido de un flujo de aire a su lado pero al darse vuelta pudo ver solo la nuca de la monarca, se sintió miserable y con ganas de llorar, no sabía porque su rubia estaba tan enojada con ella, bueno si sabia pero nunca pensó que esas palabras le harían crear distancia de nuevo.

Sacudió mentalmente su cabeza y aspiro aire para comenzar a hablar, el sonido llamo la atención de la gobernante y se dio vuelta. Después de días sin hablar mirándose directamente ese contacto ocular las paralizo por un momento y en el instante que Sir Anna comenzaría a hablar el rey hiso sonar su copa en señal de atención.

-Mis queridos invitados, estamos aquí reunidos no solo por la competencia, sino para afianzar más nuestras relaciones como reinos, creando así nuevos lazos de confianza que se adherirán a los anteriores – el viejo monarca aclaro su voz un poco y prosiguió – también delante de todos los reinos reitero mis más sinceras y profundas disculpas a la reina de Arendelle y a la princesa de Arendelle… perdón por las faltas de mi hijo – ambas asintieron en señal de aceptación – ahora levantemos nuestras copas amigos míos, por nuestros reinos, por el torneo y por…

Las puertas de repente se abrieron de golpe dejando entrar a un pequeño hombre de pelo canoso y lentes, su rostro adornado por un pomposo mostacho mostro una sínica sonrisa en el – le pido me perdone mi lord, tuvimos algunos problemas para entrar a su reino, parece que algunos caballeros no son muy bienvenidos por aquí.

La audiencia se quedo en silencio al ver quien entraba a paso lento y serio posicionándose al lado derecho de aquel hombrecito – creo que ya todos conoces al campeón de Weselton, antes conocido como el príncipe Hans Westerguard y ahora sir Hans Weselton, un digno y fuerte hijo de las tierras de Weselton si me permiten decir.

Con una pequeña sonrisa burlesca miro a los asistentes a la cena, partiendo por los del fondo, lanzando un ápice de odio a donde se encontraban las hermanas de Arendelle y finalmente llegando a sus padres.

-tienes prohibida la entrada Southern Isles Hans, ¿que haces aquí? – el rey miraba con una mescla de dolor y terror la imagen que tenia frente a él.

El pelirrojo de ojos verdes sin ningún signo de cortesía miro asqueado al anciano hombre lo que logro que su adolorida mirada se profundizara más.

Bajo la luz de las velas su reluciente armadura color blanco con bordes azules y negros, en el centro de su pecho había un águila negra bicéfala con dos coronas doradas sobre ellas y llevaba una capa del mismo tono negruzco con bordados rojos.

-Mi lord, debo de recordarle que ya no soy ciudadano de su pequeño reino – termino su frase casi arrastrando las palabras – en cambio me he vuelto un ferviente servidor del prospero reino de Weselton, los próximos campeones del torneo – una sonrisa de pura maldad se formo en sus labios – por cierto mi lord, ¿ya les ha dicho del pequeño premio sorpresa para el ganador de este encuentro? – Todos comenzaron a cuchichear unos con otros intentando encontrar información – ups, creo que se me ha escapado un poco de información – el pequeño hombre y el pelirrojo se sentaron en su debido puesto sembrando el caos en la mesa y dejando un muy mareado anfitrión desplomándose sobre el banco.

Por debajo de la mesa Anna busco la mano de Elsa y la apretó con fuerza dándole solo un mensaje "aunque no me hables, te protegeré de él con mi vida"


	11. Primera ronda

Hola gente!, primero quiero agradecerles mucho por sus comentarios. Estoy considerando ciertas ideas para algo de lo que se viene pero no les spoliare más jajaja. También les pido disculpas por lo tarde del capítulo, bueno sin más preámbulos aquí lo tienen :D cuídense y hasta el otro sábado.

* * *

Aun era temprano cuando decidió levantarse de su cama, los sucesos de la noche anterior aun se agolpaban en su mente y amenazaban con una jaqueca matutina, miro por la ventana y el sol apenas salía en el horizonte.

Dando un largo suspiro la pelirroja pensó en la pelea con su hermana, no se habían hablado sino para escupir palabras hirientes una a la otra y cada una de esas palabras se sentía como veneno en su corazón, corrompiéndolo y devorándolo lentamente. Sacudió su cabeza, sabía que la reacción de Elsa había sido excesiva pero la suya no se quedaba atrás, aun así sabia que una disculpa común no aplacaría tanto el sentimiento de culpa como el de enojo.

Se devolvió a la cama sentándose pensativa, de ser otras las condiciones seguramente hubiera dormido junto a la rubia cómodamente en su regazo, acercándose peligrosamente a la piel de su cuello y esta estremeciéndose en silencio. Sintió sus mejillas arder ante sus pensamientos, no era la primera vez que se quedaba pensando en esos labios prohibidos o en esa tersa y nieva piel del cuello de la mayor, las ganas por dejar su marca en aquel lienzo le arrebataban el aliento constantemente y perderse en sus brazos en un beso la mantenía despierta durante las noches llevándole a hacer cosas que la mayor parte del mundo consideraría "impuras".

De verdad necesitaba estar cerca de ella, lo necesitaba desesperadamente, sin su gélido cuerpo rodeándole se sentía completamente desnuda frente al mundo.

-Perdóname – dijo silenciosamente ante la luz del amanecer y advirtió una pequeña humedad en sus ojos. Rápidamente los seco, no era tiempo de sentimentalismos, sabía que tarde o temprano hablarían pero por ahora debía estar totalmente concentrada en los combates que se le avecinaban y un pequeño entrenamiento matutino le ayudaría a aclarar su mente.

Corrió hacia el armario buscando su uniforme de entrenamiento pero una idea cruzo por su mente, hoy tendría que enfrentarse a los caballeros de los otros reinos con su armadura puesta así que ¿Por qué no tener un pequeño entrenamiento con ella? Un haz de luz del amanecer se reflejo desde el metal de su armadura lo cual la hiso sonreír, seguramente era una señal de los dioses y decidió calzarse el pesado instrumento.

-Cuando todo esto finalice Joan, ella sabrá la verdad – levantando su espada a la cual cariñosamente había llamado igual que a su amiga de infancia recibió un nuevo reflejo del sol que ahora se levantaba firme en el horizonte.

Debido al ruido producido por los metales la pecosa no se dio cuenta que la habitación de su pieza estaba semi abierta, y que desde su disculpa hasta el rayo de luz que la lleno casi haciéndola parecer un ángel vengador bajado del cielo para impartir la justicia en este mundo, había sido escuchada por aquella fría rubia de ojos azules quien no pudo contener una pequeña lagrima que comenzaba a bajar por su mejilla.

Quería entrar y abrazarla lo más apretado que pudiera hasta casi fundir sus cuerpos. Esa semana había sido un maldito infierno y todo fue por su necedad a entender la naturaleza de su Anna, pero sabía que no podía hacer eso, si sabía que había escuchado toda su privada conversación seguramente tendrían otra pelea.

Se retiro lentamente por el pasillo sintiendo una pequeña sensación de tibieza en su pecho, era su Anna que retornaba a su corazón y comenzaba a derretir el hielo que había tomado ventaja esa semana, suspiro y encontrándose con un criado del castillo amablemente le pidió que le avisara a Kristoff que se juntara con su caballero en los patios de entrenamiento del castillo pero que especificara ante la princesa que ella no había dado esa orden.

-a que te refieres con la verdad Anna – se permitió pensar en voz alta antes de girar el pomo de la puerta de su habitación designada.

* * *

-Vaya no pensé que tuviéramos la misma idea, pero debes desayunar algo si quieres que esa espada golpee con más fuerza – una sudada pelirroja dejo de castigar al muñeco de práctica frente a ella y se dio media vuelta para encontrar a su amigo con su armadura puesta, mirándola con una sonrisa.

Realmente agradecía que el grandulón apareciera de improviso, estaba comenzando a sentir la ansiedad y los nervios de la competencia que se avecinaba. –Supongo que te habrá enviado nuestra reina – trato de sonar lo menos agresiva posible pero aun le dolían los hechos acontecidos hacia poco.

-No, he decido levantarme por mi cuenta y venir a entrenar un poco para despejar mis pensamientos – ahí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa triunfante de "sé lo que estas pensando" por parte del rubio que solo hiso sonrojar a la pelirroja por haber sido descubierta. –Cuando hablaras con ella Anna, algo me dice que podrían arreglar sus problemas si solo hablaran.

-Ella me odia Kriss – dijo tajante la más baja – si la hubieras visto cuando… le dije que no confiaría en ella… - aguanto un sollozo mordiendo su labio inferior.

-Las parejas tienen problemas, eso es normal entre los amantes, pero siempre pueden hablar para arreglar sus diferencias, eso hacen las parejas maduras – con gran agilidad el rubio esquivo un guantelete de hierro que iba directo a su rostro.

Una ofuscada Anna ahora se dirigía hacia el grandulón para golpearlo. –Sabes que no somos pareja – levanto la espada la cual fue bloqueada por el ágil movimiento de la espada del grandulón

-Bueno puedo dar fe que se comportan como una – rompiendo la guardia de la pelirroja se dispuso a contraatacar con una estocada desviada por la más baja. –Oh dormir juntas y abrazadas todas las noches y esconderte en el cuello de ella suspirando no es signo que son pareja – una sonrisa burlona solo agrando el enojo de la pecosa quien ataco con un golpe lateral fácilmente bloqueado por su ex- maestro.

-Lo hacemos porque somos hermanas – dijo con dificultad la pecosa haciendo un movimiento de semicírculo hacia la derecha para tratar de tomar por sorpresa al rubio. El ataque fue bloqueado nuevamente y este empujo con fuerza provocando que perdiera el equilibrio cayendo sobre su espalda.

-Ya te lo había dicho las hermanas no se comportan así – triunfante levanto su espada para asestar su golpe mortal pero este cayo también debido al golpe por detrás de su rodilla por parte de la más baja.

Con un rápido movimiento tomo la espada del grandulón y la apunto directo a su cuello poniendo un pie sobre su pecho. Este la miro sorprendido y orgulloso – has aprendido mucho en este tiempo pero hay algo que te falta y es confiar en ti misma, créeme cuando te digo que ustedes siempre se han amado solo les falta aceptarlo – la pecosa le ayudo a levantarse mientras ambos se quitaban el polvo de sus armaduras y guardaban sus espadas.

-He llegado a pensar que lo que dices es verdad – el rubio la miro sorprendido ante tal declaración – pero tengo miedo Kriss, tengo miedo que ella me odie. Sintió el peso de la mano del rubio en su hombro y le miro.

-Se que no pasara, pero en caso de que pase siempre tendrás el apoyo mío y de tus amigos – ambos sonrieron y se dirigieron a los comedores, el desayuno seria servido dentro de poco y un gruñido por parte del estomago de Anna le indicio que era hora de comer.

-por cierto, el detalle del guantelete fue impresionante – el rubio se lo entrego antes de entrar al edificio haciéndole una seña para que lo siguiera, debían discutir cómo usar la nueva técnica a la cual bautizo "el puño de Anna".

* * *

Por otro lado un pelirrojo de ojos verdes estaba sentado en el suelo de su habitación mirando hacia el horizonte, llevaba despierto desde las primeras horas de la mañana.

Sintió un golpeteo muy suave y delicado provenir desde la puerta. –Mi lady, me disculpara pero no tengo ningún tema que tratar con usted – volvió a tomar su posición de meditación en la cual había estado e hiso caso omiso a la mujer que ahora estaba dentro de su habitación mirándolo con ojos al borde del llanto.

-Hijo… - la mujer era la reina de Southern Isles, pero más allá de los pomposos títulos era su madre quien ahora hablaba - … ¿Por qué estás haciendo eso? – su voz se notaba cansada y triste.

-vuelvo a repetirle mi lady que no tenemos asuntos que tratar usted y yo – no se volteo ni cambio su monofónico tono de voz en ningún momento – le ruego se retire, está arruinando mi concentración.

-Hijo mío – la anciana mano de la mujer se poso sobre el hombro pecoso del pelirrojo pero no produjo ningún cambio en este – Si hice algo mal, te pido me perdones, eres mi último hijo al que no espere que llegara pero llegaste – la mujer ya llorando se arrodillo poniendo su frente contra la espalda del pelirrojo – fuiste mi alegría no planificada.

-Madre… - su tono se ablando y antes que pudiera darse vuelta para contestar un hombre pequeño y canoso seguido de dos guardias interrumpieron en la escena.

-My lady ¿pero qué hace usted aquí? – chasqueo los dedos y los dos guardias tomaron de los brazos a la reina dejándola a unos centímetros del suelo.

Inmediatamente el de ojos verdes reacciono poniéndose de pie mirando con odio a los guardias dispuestos a atacarles pero una mano enguantada se lo impidió. – ¿quieres que te recuerde todo lo que esta perra te hiso Hans?, los meses vagando de reino en reino, siendo el despreciado por todos, el bastardo a quien le quitaron su titulo y apellido – la reina miro un resplandor salir del guante del hombre canoso mientras este se acomodaba los lentes con la otra mano.

-Mil perdones mi señor – los ojos verdes antes llenos de furia se habían ensombrecido, la reina comprendió que el comportamiento de su hijo no había sido solo por su actitud, Weseltown lo estaba controlando.

-Es Weselton – el anciano sonrió maliciosamente ordenándole a los guardias desaparecer de su vista y por su puesto "cuidar" a la reina ahora que sabía el secreto.

-Oh mi pobre y querido niño abandonado – el anciano abrió un poco su chaqueta dejando entrever un cristal de color rojo sangre – yo se que has sufrido mucho – haciéndole una señal a su marioneta este se acacho a su altura – pero por eso estamos aquí – balanceo lentamente la piedra delante de los apagados ojos verdes del pelirrojo – para vengarnos de los que nos hicieron daño, ¿si?, recuerda que ahora solo me sirves a mí. – acaricio su cabello susurrando un "buen chico" antes de acomodar el cristal dentro de su ropa y retirarse de la habitación.

* * *

El corazón de la pelirroja parecía que iba a explotar, estaba formada junto a los otros caballeros en el centro del esplendido coliseo preparado para el torneo. Miro a su alrededor y pudo ver las tribunas llenas de personas vitoreando el nombre de su favorito, "aquí no entraría una aguja" pensó mirando gente sentada hasta en los pasillos las tribunas.

En el centro de la edificación había un palco donde se sentaban los monarcas, algunos conversaban alegremente entre ellos, otros con sus segundos caballeros, y justo al lado del rey estaba su Elsa, quien la miro y le sonrió suavemente logrando un pequeño salto de la pelirroja.

Los caballeros a sus lados la miraron con curiosidad y esta solo sonrió incomoda tratando de hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. En total eran diez los caballeros que habían respondido al llamado, llegando incluso caballeros de tierras más allá del mundo occidental quienes portaban espadas curvas y mostachos bastante graciosos para el pensamiento de la pelirroja.

Lo segundo que le pareció curioso que dentro de la línea de orgullosos hombres en trajes brillantes bajo el sol del mediodía ella era la única mujer y lo tercero era que todos exceptuándola a ella llevaban pieles debajo de su armadura para mantenerlos calientes, aun cuando el frio ya estaba presente y la nieve se acumulaba en los alrededores del estadio no había mucha explicación para que ella estuviera solo con una pequeña armadura de algodón debajo de todo ese acero.

Por un momento pensó y recordó el copo de nieve en su pecho, seguramente su armadura tenía más de una sorpresa aun no descubierta. Elevo la vista y vio a la rubia de ojos azules llevarse una mano al rostro en señal de que se estaba riendo, había descubierto su pequeña travesura hecha cuando creo la armadura junto a su amigo Kristoff, la volvió aprueba de frio.

La nieve a su alrededor seguía acumulándose, se empezó a preguntar cuánto tiempo estarían parados ahí y los nervios le llevaban a divagar en su mente.

–Psss… oye, si tu el alto, si tu el de pelo rubio oscuro… - el hombre a su lado mucho más alto que Kristoff incluso se dio vuelta y la miro con curiosidad – ¿sabes cuánto tiempo estaremos acá?, este es mi primer torneo entonces no lo sé, bueno leí de torneos antes pero sé que las cosas han cambiado desde el ultimo, espero no te moleste que te hable ¿o eso es contra del protocolo? – con una mirada de extrañeza le contesto.

- Sorry, i don't understand what are you saying – y volviendo a su posición dejo a Anna preguntándose cual era ese extraño lenguaje que había escuchado.

El rey colocándose de pie tomo aire y grito con potente vozarrón.

"Queridos seguidores míos, estamos acá en este día invernal para celebrar el primer torneo invernal de Southern Isles, espero lo disfruten y recuerden que para el ganador no solo habrá fama y gloria, nuestro reino tiene un regalo sorpresa para el vencedor"

Hiso una pequeña pausa y prosiguió:

"Se dividirán por sorteo en dos grupos de cinco. Dos de ustedes tendrán un duelo simple, mientras tres de ustedes tendrán un duelo triple donde solo uno pasara a los cuartos de final. Espero ver su destreza en su máximo esplendor caballeros, suerte para todos, y recuerde no dañar mucho a sus compañeros"

Una risa irónica por parte de sus compañeros de fila le indico a Anna que no debía confiarse en ningún momento.

El rey hiso una señal con su anciana mano y las trompetas que indicaban el inicio del torneo retumbaron con fuerza entre los gritos de la gente. Desde la entrada hacia la arena del recinto pudo ver a cuatro guardias escoltar al hermano mayor y heredero al trono del reino de Southern isles.

Aunque parecido en facciones a Hans este tenía el pelo negro y con algunas canas en el, además de ser mas alto y sus ojos tener un tono verde mucho más opaco.

-Caballeros – miro a todos y cada uno en la fila, quedando unos segundos sobre Hans quien lucía su armadura con aquella aterradora águila en su pecho –Se me ha encomendado la misión de organizarlos en los grupos de pelea, por favor pasen adelante y saquen un huevo de la caja, los que posean los de color rojo pertenecerán al grupo de la pelea triple, los de color negro a los de pelea doble.

Llamados por orden alfabético de sus nombres Anna fue la primera en sacar quedándose con el huevo de color rojo, "genial", pensó volviendo a la fila con aun más ganas de combatir. Por su parte Hans obtuvo el huevo negro pero antes de retirarse miro fijamente a su hermano – lástima que tu no estés en el torneo hermanito – dejo caer el huevo a los pies de su hermano mayor rompiéndose y salpicado sus botas – ups, ¿aun sigo siendo un niño torpe no? – volvió a su puesto en la fila no sin antes mirar al chico con el que antes la pelirroja había tratado de conversar, dedicándole una fría mirada que lo hiso voltear la suya.

* * *

Arriba en el palco la reina de Arendelle contemplo con miedo como el primer combate de su pequeña hermanita seria uno triple aunque cierta parte agradecía que ella y Hans hubieran quedado en grupos distintos.

-Así que nuestros pequeños soldaditos no pelearan el día de hoy – una voz cerca de ella capto su atención, era el anterior duque de Weselton quien se sentaba a su lado. –Supongo que tiene bastantes preguntas sobre por ejemplo, ¿Cómo un duque ahora es rey? – chasqueo los dedos a lo cual sus dos guardias aparecieron al instante.

-Veo que sus influencias le dieron el poder mi lord – Kristoff quien ya tenía la mano en la empuñadura de su espada miraba fijamente cada movimiento de los hombres que acompañaban al anciano.

-oh muchacho no seas tonto, estamos en una competencia, delante de muchas personas inclusive de nuestro ausente rey, no haré nada en contra de mi lady aquí presente – ante el comentario ambos se dieron vuelta y notaron que el anfitrión del campeonato no estaba. – ahora disfrutemos y comparemos a nuestros soldaditos, veremos quién tiene más chance de ganar la final.

La monarca y su caballero giraron de nuevo su vista a la área mirando como era el turno de Hans para pelear, este se veía confiado en cambio su contrincante se veía bastante dubitativo.

-Espero mi pequeño soldado no le deje una mala impresión de sus habilidades – el antiguo duque quedo en silencio observando también la escena.

* * *

El chico apenas estuvo cinco minutos de pie antes de que su garganta fuera atravesada por el filo de la espada del pelirrojo y casi en un gesto de misericordia saco el arma y la enterró en su pecho atravesando su coraza con una facilidad que daba la impresión que la armadura estaba hecha de papel.

Sacando el filo el cual goteaba lentamente la sangre de su víctima sonrió de medio lado limpiándola en la capa del caballero caído del cual aun brotaba aquel líquido carmesí. Luego de asegurarse de que aquella arma estaba limpia la envaino y se dirigió por la puerta de salida hacia su habitación, Sir Hans había pasado a los cuartos de final.

Luego de limpiar la sangre y retirar el cadáver del malogrado caballero era el turno de Anna quien aun estaba casi en shock por lo que había visto, había conversado hacia solo unos minutos con aquel tipo y ahora estaba muerto con la garganta abierta de par en par. Sintió miedo y pánico, había combatido antes pero nunca dado muerte a nadie, así que a eso se refería Kristoff cuando le dijo que debía confiar en sí misma, no era solo por Elsa, sino porque debería hacer otras cosas también.

Se adentro al centro de la arena y vio a sus dos contendientes a los ojos, uno de ellos era aquel caballero con espada curva quien la miraba con igual ferocidad y el otro era un caballero que por su aspecto andrógeno parecía provenir de ese pomposo país que no recordaba el nombre, por su mirada para con ella intuyo que no tendrían piedad alguna a pesar de ser mujer lo cual la emocionaba aun más.

Dada la señal el combate comenzó y ambos arremetieron contra ella, como era de esperar al no tener tanto peso pudo moverse ágilmente hacia atrás de un salto haciendo que ambos caballeros se golpearan entre sí, debía pensar rápido así que cuando vio que ambos chocaban espadas uso el dorso de la suya para intentar noquear al caballero de espada curva, "si los noqueo no deberé matarlos" pensó pero este se dio vuelta y bloqueo su ataque con facilidad.

Sin embargo al descubrir su otra defensa el otro caballero tratando de colocar una estocada en su estomago, de improviso el caballero de mostacho separo su espada en dos espadas gemelas y no solo desvió el ataque hacia su estomago sino que dando una patada al estomago de la pelirroja la hiso retroceder y con un ágil movimiento corto la garganta del ahora agonizante caballero andrógeno.

Anna simplemente no lo podía creer, al ver su oportunidad aquel guerrero despiadado de lejanas tierras acabo con la vida de su compañero, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar cuando se le abalanzo y comenzó a atacarla con todo lo que tenía. Esquivando apenar los golpes recibió varias cortadas en su brazo que sostenía la "Joan" debilitándolo considerablemente. Por un momento sintió que perdería la vida en ese momento, que el desafío había sido demasiado para ella cayendo al piso finalmente.

-Elsa – susurro al ver como aquel guerrero de oriente se disponía a atravesar su garganta también pero ese pensamiento hiso que usara la misma técnica que había usado con Kristoff esa misma mañana. Lo golpeo por detrás de la rodilla haciéndolo caer hacia atrás con lo que Anna se levanto y apunto a "Joan" directo a la garganta de aquel tipo.

-no – dijo y enfundo a "Joan" alejándose, había ganado la pelea así que no había necesidad de aniquilar a ese hombre que la miraba con cara de suplica, pero unos segundos después de dejarlo solo sintió algo acercarse a gran velocidad por detrás suyo.

El publico grito su nombre en vítores de gloria cuando al desenvainar la espada esta se clavo derechamente en el pecho de aquel hombre que la miro con odio antes de dar su último suspiro y desfallecer cayendo hacia atrás dejando tras de sí el sonido de la sangre golpeteando el suelo.

Respiro con dificultad al ver la escena, había matado a un hombre al cual intento salvar, tembló y el sonido de su nombre vitoreado por miles de personas la abrumo hasta el punto de querer apagar todas las voces de esa arena. Trato de controlarse y apretó a "Joan" con toda la fuerza que le permitía su ensangrentado brazo, ahora lo entendía, no habría piedad en ese lugar, si quería defender a su Elsa de todo debía dejar de jugar a ser caballero y serlo realmente.

Miro hacia la tribuna donde se encontraban su amigo y su amor imposible y levanto la espada saludándoles, estos solo movieron la cabeza en señal de felicitaciones.

El público siguió vitoreando su nombre aun cuando ya se había retirado de la arena, la caballero de Arendelle se había ganado completamente al pueblo de Southern isles logrando aplausos por todas partes.

* * *

Se les dio un receso a los caballeros de media hora para que arreglaran sus armaduras y limpiaran la arena más a profundidad. Mientras el personal se dedicaba a barrer la nieve con sangre algunos artistas y bufones se dedicaban a entretener al populacho.

Por su parte Anna estaba en una habitación del coliseo siendo vendada por Kristoff quien emocionado relataba como se había visto su pelea desde las alturas. El rubio parecía un niño sobre exaltado al contarle que por un momento pensó en saltar a la arena y salvarla pero que su acción lo tomo por sorpresa completamente.

-Sir Kristoff, déjeme a solas con sir Anna por favor – con un falso tono frio el rubio hiso una inclinación y se alejo de la habitación cerrándola por fuera, quedándose ahí para cuidar que no fueran interrumpidas, sabía a lo que había bajado la monarca.

Un tenso silencio se genero entre ambas solo cortado por los ruidos producido la caballero poniéndose de pie frente a su reina y el de los cristales de hielo del vestido de la monarca. Luego de posicionarse delante de la pecosa, la mayor tomo aire para comenzar a hablar pero fue interrumpida súbitamente.

-perdóname – simplemente dijo la pecosa mirándola con ojos que amenazaban llanto – perdóname por ser tan cabeza hueca siempre, por lanzarme sin medir el peligro, por ser una idiota e imbécil – unas frías lagrimas se deslizaban por los ojos de la de piel tan blanca como la nieve.

-solo perdóname, y déjame entrar de nuevo – pudo ver lagrimas en los ojos de la pelirroja también y casi sin aire la mayor dijo – idiota.

Un gesto realmente fuera de serie para la rubia se abalanzo contra la pelirroja y la atrapo en un abrazo cuidando de no herir más su brazo. Ambas por fin estaban juntas, una atrapada en el abrazo de la otra derritiéndose lentamente, estremeciéndose y suspirando ante el contacto tanto cálido como frío.

La pelirroja se permitió liberar un largo suspiro y esconderse en el espacio que quedaba entre el cuello y el hombro de su Elsa. Porque así la sentía, por fin había recuperado a su Elsa luego de esa semana infernal donde solo se habían herido, se sintió culpable pero una mano acariciando su cabello la hiso suspirar nuevamente, estaba tan cerca y su aroma a invierno la cautivaba cada vez más.

La chica de ojos azules fríos como el hielo se sentía derretir al tener tan cerca a su pequeña después de esa horrible semana, por fin pudo sentir su calor contra su piel, su aroma a verano que le encantaba y esos pequeños suspiros que salían de sus deliciosos labios le estaban devolviendo el calor a su semi congelado corazón. Se habían herido mucho esos días pero ya tendrían tiempo de repararlo por lo que ahora solo se dedico a perderse en la sensación de enredar sus dedos sobre esos cabellos liberando en el aire esa esencia que la enloquecía.

La chica pecosa salió de su escondite solo para ver profundamente a los ojos de la mayor, pudo distinguir algunas de sus blanquecinas pecas en sus mejillas sonrojadas, como eran hermanas el rasgo de las pecas era compartido solo que en ella no eran tan notorios, se acerco lentamente y beso sus mejillas con cuidado logrando un estremecimiento por parte de la rubia platinada y un sonrojo mucho más profundo.

Sin pensarlo mucho puso su mano en la mejilla de su reina, su todo, su Elsa y sintió como de esas mejillas heladas como el hielo emanaba un tenue calor que la hiso desear besarla, deseaba probar esos labios que de blanquecinos se habían tornado rosados ante la cercanía. Levanto lentamente su brazo herido y puso su mano en la delgada cintura de la rubia, ya no aguantaba más soportar el peso de ese secreto, necesitaba hacer algo.

La monarca estaba fuera de sí, esa cercanía y ese gesto de besarla en las mejillas solo habían encendido la esperanza dentro de su corazón. Paso sus brazos por detrás del cuello de la menor y entrecerró sus ojos susurrando un apagado "Anna" lo cual hiso que sus labios se vieran aun más exquisitos para la pelirroja.

Como ese día en la biblioteca se levanto lentamente en punta de pies y unió sus tibios labios a los fríos labios de su Elsa, ya no le importaba nada, no le importaba que fueran hermanas, no le importaba que alguien las viera o las juzgara, ni siquiera la opinión de los dioses, nada de eso importaba en ese momento.

Lo que empezó como un suave rose se profundizo lentamente, acercándola más hacia sí y pasando su mano desde el rostro de la rubia hasta su cintura quien se estremeció lentamente soltando lo que más que un suspiro pareció un gemido por parte de la mayor. Su corazón iba a mil por hora al sentir que el movimiento de sus labios era contestado por su Elsa y que lentamente la atrapaba más contra si apretando el agarre por detrás de su cuello. Al sentir una mano posarse en su nuca para atraerla más no pudo refrenar un pequeño gemido que escapo desde su garganta posicionándose entre sus labios.

Elsa prácticamente embelesada por la sensación paso sus dedos por la nuca y el cuello de su pelirroja arañando lentamente, sintiendo que su respiración cada vez se agitaba más, y al oír aquel gemido salir de los labios de quien amaba más en este mundo solo atino a abrir un poco la boca en señal de invitación para la pecosa. Esta la provoco un poco al pasar la punta de su lengua por su labio inferior causando un estremecimiento mayor a cualquiera de los anteriores, sintiendo sus piernas débiles se afirmo en los hombros de su Anna quien cruzo sus brazos por su cintura dándole mayor seguridad.

Por un momento la pelirroja sintió que estaba en el paraíso al sentir la helada lengua de su hermana mayor danzar junto a la suya, ninguna de las dos había besado así antes y los movimientos algo torpes solo le agregaban dulzura al momento. Tomando un poco de aire Anna cerró el espacio abierto entre los labios de ella y su Elsa dejando que tanto su lengua como la de su amor se encontraran completamente.

El sonrojo en sus mejillas era cada vez mayor, aquel beso, aquel desesperado y ansiado beso siguió hasta que las piernas de Anna comenzaron a temblar lentamente por el esfuerzo de estar de puntillas obligándola a retirarse lentamente mirando a los ojos de su rubia aun agitada por aquel contacto.

La reina de Arendelle, la imponente e implacable reina de hielo ahora estaba temblando agitada en los brazos de su hermana menor con quien se había besado.

Sin separar la distancia que las separaba y juntando sus frentes ambas rieron tontamente, aquel beso había borrado completamente todos sus temores y tan solo intensifico la certeza pero ¿Quién de las dos hablaría primero?

La mayor se disponía a hablar pero fue interrumpida por la impetuosa chica en sus brazos – Elsa – la llamo esta casi sin aliento aun agitada - ¿si? – Respondió la rubia sonriendo tontamente casi al borde de las lagrimas – te amo – dijo finalmente la pelirroja quien también tenía una tonta sonrisa en sus labios.

Riendo como una niña, la chica que estaba tomada por la cintura susurro – Anna – esta que ya no cavia de felicidad dejo escapar unas lagrimas - ¿si? – Imitando a la mayor junto risita traviesa espero su respuesta – te amo – susurro cerca de sus labios logrando que un escalofrió recorriera su espalda.

Lo único que importaba en ese momento era que ambas se amaban, pero no solo como hermanas sino de la forma que realmente se amaban.

Afuera en el pasillo un rubio con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios se permitió relajarse de su posición estoica y de guardia.

-Te lo dije Anna – susurro al aire pero algo llamo su atención, al fondo del pasillo vio a cierto pelirrojo caminar casi como si estuviera tratando de ocultarse de algo.

Tocando el pomo de su espada decidió seguirlo para saber que estaba tramando, no permitiría que la felicidad de su amiga y su reina fueran arruinadas por alguna treta o trampa de aquel detestable tipo.


	12. Hans

Hola a todos, muchas gracias por sus comentarios significan mucho para mí, perdón si no he podido responder nada pero casi no tengo tiempo (me explotara la cabeza con tanta cosa que tengo que estudiar), pero como cada sábado aquí tienen su cap. Saludos y que tengan una semana hermosa y perfecta :D.

* * *

El rubio siguió de cerca al pelirrojo que serpenteaba por los pasillos casi como tratando de esquivar a su propia sombra, se veía agitado y sus ojos verdes se detenían a mirar sobre el hombro. El grandulón solo atinaba a apegarse a la pared esperando que el punto ciego de los ojos del pecoso lo cubriera lo suficiente para que este no se diera cuenta de que era seguido.

Los pasillos iluminados y adornados comenzaron a parecer descuidados con cada giro del pelirrojo quien aceleraba cada vez más el paso. Por un momento el segundo caballero de Arendelle pensó que había sido descubierto al no sentir las fuertes y nerviosas pisadas del caballero representante de Weselton haciendo eco en los pasillos y en sus oídos, pero un fuerte brazo ahora lo aprisionaba contra una de las descuidadas paredes de esa sección del coliseo.

-¿Porque me estas siguiendo Bjorgman? – A pesar de ser más bajo el rubio debía de reconocer la fuerza del ojiverde que lo estaba mirando con una expresión entre furia y terror – ¿ACASO TE ENVIO ÉL? ¿ESTAS BAJO SU CONTROL TAMBIEN? – claramente la furia se había apoderado de aquel hombre y aprovechando un momento de debilidad de este el rubio apretó el nervio del brazo del pelirrojo haciendo que este retrocediera y liberándolo de la llave que aprisionaba su garganta.

Tosiendo un poco y agarrando el brazo ahora paralizado del pecoso ahora él lo aprisiono contra la pared – en primer lugar… -tosió para aclarar un poco más su garganta - … no se dé que mierda me estás hablando – levanto un poco más el brazo para generar más presión contra el adolorido hombro del pelirrojo – y en segundo lugar, ¿Qué pretendes bastardo?, si pretendes hacer trampa te juro que te matare aquí y ahora.

Una risa irónica por parte del ojiverde le helo la sangre al más alto que casi lo suelta sin darse cuenta – ¿de verdad crees que esto es importante? – La risa se volvió una risotada que hubiera hecho a cualquiera huir sin pensarlo dos veces – ¿de verdad crees que este pequeño juego de reyes es siquiera relevante para lo que se asoma en el horizonte Bjorgman?

Ahora realmente estaba confundido, si Hans no quería hacer trampa o algo ¿qué demonios era lo que buscaba en ese lugar tan remoto de aquel coliseo?

-Algo grande se aproxima Bjorgman y más vale que estés preparado porque habrá grandes pérdidas, todos perderemos algo te lo puedo asegurar – el pelirrojo al sentir como cedía el apretón del grandulón se soltó y lo golpeo certeramente en el estomago dejándolo sin aire.

-Podría aniquilarte ahora y ahorrarte el dolor de las cosas que pasarán – la toz del rubio lleno el pasillo – pero no lo hare, en cierta forma me serás útil por ahora, quieras o no – justo cuando el rubio iba a contestar sintió un fuerte golpe en su nuca y como si todo estuviera en cámara lenta sintió su cuerpo caer pesadamente sobre la polvorienta baldosa.

* * *

Un balde de agua helada lo despertó y pudo notar que estaba con los pies y las manos atados, trato de zafarse o de por lo menos saber donde estaba pero la putada que provenía desde su nuca le estaba partiendo el cerebro y ni siquiera le dejaba enfocar bien.

-Donde… ahg… - el rubio sintió un mareo que de haber estado de pie lo hubiera tirado al suelo si fuera un muñeco de prácticas –estoy… - logro finalizar la frase antes de percatarse que una figura lo miraba desde la oscuridad.

-Te necesito consiente – una sonora cachetada le despabilo y agradeció en el fondo al dueño de tan fuerte brazo –escucha, no tenemos mucho tiempo, te lo explicare, pero debes hacer todo lo que diga – el sonido de una puerta abriéndose pesadamente a lo lejos y del metal rechinando le indico al rubio donde estaba, seguramente estaba en una celda en los calabozos del coliseo.

-vete a la mierda bastardo – dijo ya sin dificultad el grandulón al notar que quien la hablaba no era otro sino Hans.

-si no me obedeces, morirás no solo tu sino tu amiga y tu reina – le dio otro golpe casi tan fuerte como el anterior pero ahora para sacarle todo el aire y hacerlo casi desmayarse nuevamente.

Justo en ese momento un hombre pequeño se adentro en la celda seguido de dos de sus más fieles guardias.

-Bien hijo mío, veo que atrapaste al pequeño espía de nuestro principal objetivo – mientras se recuperaba el rubio pudo notar como ese hombre hacia una seña con su mano como si estuviera controlando una marioneta – agáchate – le ordeno casi como si fuera un perro, a lo que el pelirrojo no dudo en obedecer quedando a la altura del hombre canoso con un enorme y exuberante bigote – buen chico – le acaricio la cabeza y este solo se agacho más como si no tuviera voluntad.

"Así que a eso se refería" pensó el rubio quien fue tomado por ambos hombres que lo pusieron de pie inmediatamente.

-¿a qué se refería quien hijo? – El hombrecillo con aire arrogante se acerco al grandulón y lo miro con desprecio – oh, mil perdones olvide mi cortesía – chasqueando los dedos su marioneta se puso de pie y se acerco al rubio propinándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro.

-ahora que nos saludamos de la forma correcta necesito que me digas… - el hombrecillo dejo salir una pequeña risa sarcástica – mira, lo haremos más fácil, piensa quien fue el que te dijo eso y saldrás de aquí en un santiamén.

Sabía que las envenenadas palabras de aquel tipo no eran verdad, una vez obtenida la información seguramente sería eliminado en el acto. Tratando de pensar en cualquier otra cosa miro hacia la figura atrás del hombrecillo y se asombro al ver como con todas sus fuerzas Hans logro hacer un sutil movimiento en señal negativa.

-vamos hijo, yo se que eres un cabeza hueca y que más cerebro obtendría abriéndole la cabeza a uno de tus amigos trolls – descolocado el rubio quiso golpear al hombre – no creas que eres el único que los conoce, además llevar ese lenguaje tan antiguo bordado en una capa, eres un cartel andante para los que conocimos la "verdad".

Esta última palabra seguida del gesto de comillas por parte del gobernante descoloco al grandote – oh, ¿gran pable no te lo conto? No no no espera, adoro esto – se saco el guante lentamente dejando ver que su mano izquierda poseía un extraño símbolo, parecido al lenguaje de los trolls pero que Kristoff no pudo reconocer por la oscuridad de la celda.

-Sentirás solo un piquetito – cuando trato de poner la mano sobre la cabeza del rubio esta se ennegreció y comenzó a humear casi como si estuviera quemándose. – Interesante – dijo el hombrecillo quien lentamente retiro su mano sin el menor apuro – así que eres el portador de la gran "voluntad espiritual" – rio entre dientes mientras colocaba el guante en su lugar nuevamente.

-Hans – el hombre lo miro con ojos vacios – ¿tú no sabrás algo verdad? - este solo negó con la cabeza – oh mi pequeño perdido – la luz proveniente de su mano se intensifico e hiso arrodillarse nuevamente al pelirrojo – mi pequeño bastardo despreciado por su país, por sus padres, por su gente, ¿de verdad no sabes nada? – este solo volvió a negar con la cabeza sin titubear.

El rubio miraba atónito la escena, era claro que aquel sujeto que pareció solo un estúpido bufón cuando lo conoció en Arendelle era otra persona, otra totalmente diferente.

-oh te creo mi muchacho – la mano del hombre quien aun despedía luz revolvió bruscamente los cabellos del pecoso – mi mascota no me mentiría – dijo en tono burlón mientras chasqueaba los dedos nuevamente – Hans, ya que trajiste un amigo a "jugar" y aun queda tiempo antes del siguiente combate te dejare jugar con él un poco, pero te quiero arriba para cuando comience el siguiente combate.

El hombre se retiro lentamente seguido por los dos guardias quienes cerraron la puerta bruscamente dejando que una estela de polvo callera del techo.

-Que mierda fue… - no pudo terminar la frase porque la mano del pelirrojo estaba cubriendo su boca, el rubio pudo notar que sus ojos aun estaban opacos, seguramente aquel sujeto aun podía escuchar lo que él decía a través de su marioneta.

Luego de unos momentos la luz volvió a los ojos verdes del pecoso y este saco un cuchillo liberando las amarras de su "amigo" como lo había llamado aquel hombre.

-Escucha – no pudo decir mucho más ya que recibió un fuerte puñetazo que lo tumbo en el suelo.

-Eso es por los golpes – la mano del grandulón se cerró sobre el brazo del pelirrojo que aun seguía algo aturdido por el golpe y de un tirón lo ayudo a pararse.

-ahora escupe Westerguard, esto es a lo que te referías, ¿no es así? – el ojiverde solo asintió y miro directamente a los ojos del rubio.

-Puede que me creas o no lo que te contare a continuación, solo quiero pedirte un favor cuando termine – el grandulón que aun tenia por el brazo al pecoso lo miro con desconfianza pero accedió a su petición – es mi madre, ella está en este calabozo, libérala suceda lo que suceda.

-Tienes mi palabra – decidió soltarlo y buscar un lugar donde sentarse en el húmedo suelo de aquella celda para escuchar el relato de Hans.

Esto sucedió cuando era muy pequeño, creo que tendría unos 8 años. Ser el menor de 12 hermanos era una pesadilla en vida, cada vez que necesitaba a madre o padre ellos estaban totalmente ocupados con las cosas del reino y ni hablar de mis hermanos.

_Hace muchos años en el castillo de Southern isles _

-hermano hermano hermano – el pequeño pelirrojo trataba de llamar la atención de uno de sus hermanos mayores, tenía hambre y quería que su hermano al ser más alto lo ayudara a alcanzar una galleta de la alacena – HERMANOOOO – este lo miro casi con desprecio lo cual hiso al pequeño pecoso simplemente agachar la cabeza como si hubiera dicho una mala palabra.

-¿qué quieres insecto?- contesto el muchacho, este tendría unos 10 0 12 años a lo sumo, su cabello era negro y sus ojos cafés, casi como la mayoría de sus hermanos mayores quienes eran bastante "comunes" por así decirlo. Pero el ultimo hermano, el no planeado, el "accidente", debía de nacer con todos esos atributos que lo hacían ser tan "especial".

-solo quería una galleta hermano – el pequeño lo miro inocente, el no había pedido nacer diferente y aun por el desprecio de sus hermanos mayores los amaba a todos y cada uno de ellos, incluso amaba a sus padres aunque esos no los veía seguidamente.

-ah… la nena quiere una galleta – dijo en tono burlón en mayor – oye insecto, pero los niños lindos reciben algo mejor que galletas – la mirada del mayor se ensombreció por los celos y llamando a otros tres más encerraron al pequeño Hans en un almacén del sótano del castillo.

Estaba oscuro y apenas una luz entraba por las rendijas donde corrían ratas casi tan grandes como un gato pequeño -¿Por qué? - dijo el pequeño en medio de la oscuridad del lugar. Su padre hacia mucho le había dicho que los hombres no lloran y eso era lo que justamente estaba obligándose a no hacer en ese momento, mordiendo su pequeño labio casi al punto de romperlo golpeaba la puerta con fuerza esperando que esta aflojara por alguna magia.

-oh mi pequeño veo que tus hermanos y tus padres te han abandonado – el pequeño Hans vio como una rata se paraba sobre sus patas traseras y lo miraba con ojos brillantemente rojos – mi hijo abandonado no debes temer – por la curiosidad propia de un niño este se acerco a la gran y asquerosa rata que parecía poder hablar.

-¿Sabes hablar? – dijo con voz inocente a lo cual el animal abrió la boca dejando escapar una risa bastante macabra.

-Claro que se hablar pequeño, pero tiene que ser nuestro secreto – la rata chillo llamando a otras ratas quienes royeron la puerta hasta botarla dejado libre al pequeño – supe que te gustan las galletas – volviendo a chillar un grupo de ratas trajo consigo el frasco donde las empleadas guardaban las galletas en la cocina.

-¿son para mí? – los pequeños ojos verdes de aquel niño se llenaron de alegría al notar que así era y este se sentó a comer gustoso.

-son todas para ti porque eres mi amigo Hans pero yo quiero saber ¿yo soy tu amigo? – inocentemente el pequeño asintió mientras compartía algunas galletas con las ratas que se acercaban curiosas a verlo.

-entonces siempre seremos amigos Hans – en la oscuridad de aquella bodega, el pequeño Hans nunca supo que había firmado un pacto con el demonio solo por un par de galletas.

_En el tiempo presente_

-Cuando era pequeño no lo comprendí, para mí que las ratas, los perros o incluso los peluches de mi recamara me hablaran era totalmente normal – el rubio miraba al pelirrojo ya sin desconfianza, cualquier persona hubiera dicho que aquel pequeña versión de Hans seguramente había alucinado por el miedo a quedarse solo en aquel lugar, pero él no era quien para juzgarlo, más que mal su familia consistía principalmente en trolls.

-entonces fue cuando esa voz que cuando era pequeño me animaba, secaba mis lagrimas cuando mis hermanos mayores me jugaban bromas pesadas o me contaba historias al ir a dormir debido a que mis padres se olvidaban de mi por ser el ultimo comenzó a susurrar cosas extrañas, cosas que se me cambiaron en alguna forma - el ojiverde levanto la mirada por primera vez en el relato y solo se topo con la atenta mirada del rubio que estaba esperando a que continuara.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto el grandulón quien estaba impaciente por saber que era lo que venía a continuación.

-Perdón, solo quería saber si seguías escuchándome, es un relato bastante inverosímil si lo piensas bien – el pecoso solo bajo la vista de nuevo, hacia mucho que alguien no lo escuchaba atentamente así que se sintió incomodo ante la atenta mirada del más alto.

-La voz comenzó a susurrar que yo debía ser rey, que mis hermanos eran inferiores, que mis padres eran inferiores, que nací diferente porque tenía un propósito – el pelirrojo suspiro y prosiguió – yo creí cada palabra, era normal pensar así para mi, que mis hermanos no eran más que basura y que nada debía interponerse en mi camino para lograr llegar a la cima.

-No quiero justificarme con esto, en ningún caso quiero el perdón de nadie a quien dañe durante este tiempo, es solo que estaba solo, nadie tomaba en cuenta nada de lo que decía y era el único niño que estaba en el castillo, nunca tuve un verdadero amigo… solo hice lo que creía correcto – compadeciéndose de los tristes ojos del pelirrojo el rubio puso su fuerte mano sobre el hombro de este.

-oye, esto no significa que te perdone todas las cosas que has hecho, puede que nunca lo haga pero al menos puedes contar conmigo, siempre se pueden hacer amigos – la sonrisa sincera por parte del grandote tranquilizo los ojos del pecoso e incluso lo hiso sentir un suave escalofrió que no quiso analizar.

- escúchame Bjorgman – el grandulón lo acallo levantando la mano y dijo – Kristoff, dime Kristoff – el pecoso se sintió algo incomodo por lo que tosió un poco.

-Kristoff, la razón por la que fui a Arendelle no fue para quedarme con el reino, fui porque la voz así lo quiso, en ese punto me controlaba totalmente y dijo que debía apoderarme de algún reino sin importar cual fuere porque estaba predestinado para eso – hiso una pausa mirando por encima de su hombro – los trolls, Arendelle y Weselton están conectados por algo muy antiguo y oscuro, algo sucedió durante la caza de los trolls, algo vivía en Arendelle y los que atacaron el reino lo sabían, se hacen llamar "los que saben la verdad".

El pelirrojo volvió a mirar por sobre el hombro aun más nervioso que antes – ya no podremos conversar más, siento la voz viniendo hacia acá, se que Anna vio al demonio en esa cueva – sintieron unos pasos a lo lejos – pero eso no era, tampoco es el tipo que me controla, es algo mucho peor, mucho más grande y poderoso – los pasos cada vez se sentían más y más cerca – el ganador del torneo recibirá un premio especial y ese es un cristal de la cueva – el arribo de los hombres que se acercaban a la celda era inminente así que Hans tomando a Kristoff y golpeándolo en el estomago para que pareciera que le estaba dando una paliza le susurro al odio "no soy el único a quien esta cosa controla".

-bien hombrecito es hora de que vayas a masacrar unas cuantas almas inocentes, dejaremos a tu amigo arriba para que no levante sospecha pero nos aseguraremos que no hable – los hombres miraron al rubio y avanzaron para seguir con la falsa golpiza.

-No – dijo firmemente el pelirrojo – yo lo llevare, sé que no hablara nada – los ojos verdes del pecoso ahora volvían a tener ese frio muerto como de marioneta pero esta vez Kristoff se dio el espacio para notar que le faltaba algo bajo su armadura.

"mi cristal" pensó, seguramente Hans lo estaba usando y por eso aun mantenía control sobre sí mismo, a eso se refería que le sería útil quisiera o no. "Entonces los cristales funcionan no solo con sus dueños, ¿pero porque con Hans, el no tiene ningún…?"

Entonces se dio cuenta, el cristal que sería entregado en el torneo no era cualquier cristal, era el de Hans, seguramente quien se lo pusiera seria poseído por esa cosa, y la ronda final seria entre él y Anna.

Todo se le revelo tan rápido que sintió la necesidad de salir corriendo a avisar lo que había deducido pero se contuvo, aun estaba en peligro.

* * *

Mientras en la misma habitación dos cuerpos se fundían nuevamente en un beso, esta vez guiado por la rubia quien tomaba con cuidado el rostro de su hermana menor, acariciando suavemente sus mejillas, suspirando lentamente al sentir nuevamente su cálida lengua dentro de su boca. Decidió atraparla entre sus dientes mordiendo suavemente, colocando una mirada entre la inocencia y una creciente pasión que sentía provenir de su interior.

La pelirroja entendió el mensaje y sonriendo tomo por la cintura firmemente a su hermana mayor llevándola con cuidado contra una de las paredes de la habitación. La miro profundamente casi pidiendo permiso para ejecutar sus más bajos instintos, a lo cual la de ojos azules quien respiraba ya agitadamente solo respondió con un pequeño suspiro rápidamente tomado por los labios de la pecosa.

Se miraron sonrojadas, agitadas y totalmente perdidas en el placer de solo apreciar cada una de sus facciones. Levantando su mano izquierda acaricio lentamente el rostro de la rubia, el frio contacto de su piel nívea contra sus ardientes dedos la estremeció y juntando sus frentes susurro lentamente – ¿esto no es un sueño verdad? – casi de inmediato sintió dos frías manos colándose debajo de su ropa, atrayéndola más cerca de la mayor.

-no lo es mi Anna – dijo en un suspiro la monarca quien sintiendo el calor emanado por la menor sintió su cuerpo estremecer – y si lo es, no me dejes despertar – busco sus labios por una tercera vez pero la pelirroja tenía otra idea y solo roso los labios de la mayor dejándola con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

De inmediato comprendió el actuar de la pecosa al sentir esos mismos labios rozar el pulso de su cuello, logrando desestabilizarla. No pudo evitar dejar salir el sonoro gemido atrapado en su garganta cuando Anna mordió suave pero firmemente su delgado cuello.

La mano que seguía en aquel sonrojado rostro ahora dibujaba la línea de la mandíbula de la mayor quien atrapada contra la pared solo clavaba sus uñas en la espalda de la pecosa. El calor entre ambas cada vez se volvía más y más insoportable.

-Elsa – la intrusa mano ahora recorría aquel níveo cuello mientras la caballero de Arendelle se sentía totalmente rendida ante aquellas frías manos que arañaban su piel, hiso una pequeña pausa para mirar a aquellas sonrojadas mejillas pálidas – cuando volvamos, cásate conmigo – si no hubiera visto aquellos ojos tan serios y encendidos mirándola la monarca de Arendelle hubiera pensando que era una broma por parte de la menor, pero no lo era, en lo absoluto.

-Anna – ahora eran las manos de la mayor quienes tomaban aquel sonrojado y pecoso rostro entre ellas – ¿sabes que somos hermanas verdad? Habrá… muchos problemas – de pronto la realidad golpeo de frente a ambas pero la pelirroja solo negó fuertemente con la cabeza poniendo ambas manos sobre las de su hermana mayor.

-Incluso si los dioses se interponen te amare y nada cambiara eso – una puntada de dolor le recordó a la pelirroja su brazo recientemente accidentado causando que hiciera una mueca inconsciente. –Debí sonar bastante cursi – una risa por parte de la monarca confirmo su sospecha pero solo recibió un corto y suave beso como respuesta.

-Debes descansar, ya casi te toca volver – la preocupación en las ultimas silabas pronunciadas por la mayor le pareció tierna a la pecosa quien levanto su brazo izquierdo – ¿alguna vez te dije que era ambidiestra? – dijo sonriendo solo como ella podía, como si fuera el sol saliendo luego de una larga noche de espera.

Ambas rieron y la rubia tomo la mano derecha de la pecosa con cuidado de no producirle dolor – Ya me lo prometiste pero necesito oír que no harás ninguna locura, por favor – esa suplica casi le destroza el corazón a la pecosa – además, si quieres casarte conmigo, tendrás que volver en una pieza – bromeo un poco la mayor y volvió a reír haciendo el gesto de cubrirse los labios con su mano derecha.

Por su parte la pelirroja mordió su labio inferior como solía hacerlo inconscientemente, ese gesto la enloquecía. –me encanta ese gesto que haces – ambas dijeron al unisonó, se miraron y se sonrojaron a más no poder.

Anna suspirando se arrodillo tomando la mano derecha de su amada hermana – yo Sir Anna, prometo por mi honor y mi título que volveré a tus brazos reina mía, para tomar tu mano en matrimonio, amarte y protegerte hasta mi último aliento –

La rubia se agacho encerrando entre sus brazos el cuerpo de la menor, primero beso su mejilla llena de esas pecas que la enloquecían totalmente y siguió su camino hasta esos cálidos labios que se entreabrían ansiosos, "cumple tu promesa Anna, no podría vivir sin ti" pensó entre besos y caricias.

* * *

El rubio aun seguía medio aturdido por los golpes antes recibidos, aunque ahora sabia el porqué de la golpiza que tuvo que aguantar en aquel calabozo debía admitir que el pelirrojo de ojos verdes tenía bastante fuerza a pesar de ser más pequeño.

-Perdóname Kristoff, teníamos que convencerlos – dijo el de ojos verdes mientras ayudaba al rubio a caminar pasando un brazo por sobre su hombro y con una mano tomándolo por la cintura, lo cual incomodaba visiblemente al grandulón.

-Descuida, debo decir que pegas casi tan fuerte como Anna – ambos hombres dejaron escapar una risa – dímelo a mí, aun me duele ese puñetazo en la cara – bromeo el pelirrojo.

Cuando se cercioraron que no había peligro pararon y respiraron un poco, Hans sabia que pronto seria llamado a combatir – toma – metió sus manos dentro de su armadura y saco el cristal de Kristoff – gracias no sabes cómo me ayudo – el pelirrojo sonrió pero el cristal fue rechazado por su dueño.

-esa es la única cosa que permite mantener un poco de tu humanidad, utilízalo hasta que podamos salir de esto – el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza y puso la piedra alrededor del cuello de su legitimo dueño.

-No puedo usarlo por más tiempo sino habrá "consecuencias" – la forma en cómo dijo consecuencias llamo la atención del grandulón.

-¿Qué clase de?… mejor explícame como funciono mi cristal en primer lugar, se supone que los cristales funcionan solo con sus dueños – dicho esto el rubio vio algo raro en el rostro del ojiverde, era una expresión entre incomodidad y tristeza.

-Te lo explicare porque nadie nos está escuchando – tomo aire lentamente tratando de calmarse – los cristales no siempre fueron cristales, hace mucho más tiempo del que se pueda contar la cueva de la cual obtuviste tu cristal no existía, no existía Arendelle o Weseltown, en realidad nada de lo que conocemos hoy existía – hiso una pausa para mirar a todos lados tratando de sentir cualquier presencia – "los que saben la verdad" dicen que del cielo cayo una estrella tan brillante como el sol, esta estrella se partió en muchos fragmentos y los fragmentos fueron llenados por los espíritus de la naturaleza que los encontraban, quedando atrapados en ellos.

-Mucho tiempo paso antes de que los dioses se dieran cuenta de lo que había pasado, como día tras día desaparecían elementales sin dejar rastro y cuando investigaron encontraron los cristales provenientes de un lugar más allá de las estrellas, tristes y sobrecogidos tomaron todos los cristales de la tierra e intentaron sacar a los espíritus de sus cautiverios pero no pudieron, era una magia demasiado fuerte como para que las pequeñas criaturas pudieran sobrevivir a la transmutación – volvió a hacer una pausa al sentir un ruido cerca de ellos pero solo fue un gato que cazaba ratones en las inmediaciones del lugar – debido a esto decidieron hacer lo único que podían, y esto era poner a dormir a los pequeños elementales dentro de los cristales y esconderlos, para que ninguna criatura se aprovechara de su poder y ningún otro espíritu tuviera que pasar la eternidad durmiendo como aquellos pequeños fueron condenados a estar.

Tomando el cristal dorado que ahora colgaba del pecho del rubio lo sostuvo frente a sus ojos – los cristales solo funcionan de tres formas, la primera es estar predestinado para el cristal, esto conectara tu espíritu al del elemental dentro, eso lo entendieron los trolls por eso tienen su ritual.

La segunda es por sacrificio, si pones tu vida frente a cualquier otra cosa el pequeño espíritu dentro se despertara y te ayudara en tu cometido, sin importar si eres bueno o malo.

Y la tercera es… - de pronto el ojiverde se tomo fuertemente la cabeza – está aquí – musito claramente adolorido – vete Kristoff y cuéntale a tu reina, deben saber todo esto antes del final.

El rubio quería ayudar a aquel pelirrojo quien ahora respiraba dificultosamente como resistiéndose a la posesión de aquella energía, comprendió que le estaba dando tiempo y sin esperar más corrió hacia la habitación donde había dejado a la reina y su hermana, después habría tiempo de agradecerle aquella heroica acción a Hans, de momento debía encontrarlas.

Sintió a lo lejos un chocar de espadas, seguramente la ronda donde Anna debía enfrentarse a otro caballero ya había comenzado, se dirigió hacia los palcos tratando de dejar su mente en blanco por toda la información que ahora se agolpaba contra su cabeza, ¿Cuál sería la tercera forma?, intento dejar de pensar pero lo sintió prácticamente imposible.

Tomando fuertemente el cristal con su mano derecha susurro -si lo que me dijo Hans es cierto, ayúdame para que no lean mi mente – aquel pequeño susurro lo hiso sentir más cómodo por algún motivo y se dirigió a paso firme hacia el palco donde estaba ya sentada la reina quien miraba preocupada como su pequeña Anna se enfrentaba contra un caballero que le doblaba en altura.

* * *

En la arena con su brazo derecho prácticamente inutilizable la pelirroja se sentía en una desventaja tremenda, más cuando sintió que un golpe pudo haberle cortado la cabeza si no se hubiera agachado en el momento justo.

Aun seguía con su idea de no matar a su contrincante, las imágenes de la masacre aun seguían frescas en su mente, pero no dudaría en hacerlo si así debía de ser. La mole que tenia por contrincante tampoco parecía titubear en sus golpes pesados, lentos y seguramente letales.

En una de las arremetidas del corpulento hombre su espada se atasco en el suelo momento que la pecosa aprovecho al máximo poniendo la espada de lado y golpeándolo en la nuca con la cara de "Joan" dejándolo totalmente inconsciente en el suelo.

El publico enloqueció al ver aquel acto de piedad pero brutalidad a la vez, gritaban en coro el nombre de Anna mientras esta saludaba a la multitud, "habría deseado que eso hubiera pasado con el otro" pensó pero solo agito su cabeza y mirando al palco le dedico un guiño a su reina quien solo se sonrojo.

* * *

Arriba Kristoff se acerco a la reina tratando de contarle la mayor cantidad de información posible, el ahora rey de Weseltown no se encontraba en su lugar por lo que era el momento adecuado. Le conto de Hans, de la historia, de los cristales y de que grandes y horribles cosas pasarían en cualquier momento.

La rubia escucho atenta cada palabra, trato de no poner en duda ningún detalle por descabellado que fuera, en efecto había visto muchas cosas muy raras en esos meses, incluso sus poderes eran extraños para ella así que porque no creer aquella historia del pequeño pelirrojo solo en un almacén y con una rata parlante que albergaba el espíritu que lo corrompió.

-Kristoff, si lo que me dices es cierto, ¿Quién es el otro poseído por este espíritu? – la de ojos azules como el hielo lo miraba como tratando de encontrar la respuesta que el rubio no tenia.

-Mi lady, ¿se ha divertido? – una voz ronca y cansada provenía de sus espaldas, era el rey de Southern island quien los miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro – debo decir que las reglas del campeonato cambiaran un poco, debido a que su caballero gano y el contrincante de Hans esta indispuesto ellos pelearan la final inmediatamente, espero no sea una decepción para usted debido a que nuestra atracción principal era esto.

La reina de Arendelle pensó por un momento "espera, llamo a Hans por su nombre y se supone que el rey lo odia", casi como un rayo la idea apareció en su mente, el que estaba poseído también era el rey, seguramente el exilio había sido toda una idea de Weseltown pero como había sido todo esto posible.

-Dirá como me entere mi lady – dos hombres tomaron a Kristoff mientras uno con un tupido bigote le apuntaba con una ballesta directo al pecho – vera, mi unión con Hans va mucho más allá de que el pueda sentí mi presencia o no, mi plan era que ese chiquillo imbécil le contara todo a su caballero aquí presente, así este vendría a contarle a usted y eso activaría sus poderes – el hombrecito que hablaba ahora se acerco hacia el rey y haciéndole una señal este se saco un cristal negro que colaba del cuello – es curioso, cuando el espíritu dentro del cristal muere este se vuelve negro y absorbe todo a su paso, solo hay una forma de restaurarlo, con un alma pura y una magia lo suficientemente antigua como la de los elementales y verá mi lady, usted tiene la magia y su hermana, tiene el alma – chasqueando los dedos el rey se dirigió a su público diciendo.

"Mi pueblo, debido a problemas con los caballeros, estos dos fieros finalistas se enfrentaran hoy en la gran final pero no se preocupes, aun tendremos muchas otras atracciones para ustedes"

Los ojos felizmente muertos del monarca le indicaron que estaba poseído al igual que Hans.

-Para que quieres revivir ese cristal Weseltown – el rubio recibió un golpe en la cara que por poco lo noquea pero el rey de Weselton los detuvo levantando la mano.

El rey de Weselton camino lentamente hasta posicionarse en el borde del balcón mirando hacia la arena -Creo que no habrá problema que les cuente, algunos cristales poseen lo que llamamos un "gemelo", dos cristales que nacen de la misma piedra, dos seres elementales atrapados juntos, esta magia es más poderosa que la de un solo cristal y cuando recupere mi mitad muerta podre liberarme de la prisión a la cual fui confinado, por fin podre mostrarme en mi verdadera forma y liberarme de esa estúpida cueva de una vez por todas – dándose vuelta hacia la rubia sonrió irónicamente – ¿creías que tu hermanita había eliminado al demonio?, no, esa era solo una ilusión, el verdadero poder está en lo profundo de las entrañas de la tierra, encerrado por una llave, un cristal doble.

La rubia no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, todo había sido planeado, desde que entraran a ese torneo hasta lo que Hans le había dicho a Kristoff, y ahora, su amor, su hermana estaba en uno de los peligros más grandes que quiso nunca hubieran enfrentado.

-Díganle a Hans que se divierta, pero que no la mate, la necesitamos viva para el ritual – uno de los sirvientes del hombrecito corrió por el pasillo para entregar su mensaje mientras el monarca de Weselton se sentaba en la silla a observar el espectáculo.

-No te saldrás con la tuya Weseltown – dijo sin pensar la chica de ojos gélidos y un golpe en su nuca le nublo la vista por completo, había sido uno de los soldados – es Weselton mi lady.


End file.
